The New Acolyte
by GambitGirl2008
Summary: Magneto discovers a new mutant and wants her on his team. what is her relationship to Sabertooth and what does Gambit want with her? R&R.
1. Running

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT KAT!**

A teenaged girl ran through the park. Her black combat boots had twigs snapping under her weight. She stopped running as she started to climb a tree. When she thought she was high enough she kneeled on a branch.

**I picked the worst day to wear a skirt.** She thought to herself. Five people stopped below her.

"Hurry up mates, I saw her go this way." A male Australian voice said.

"Den shouldn't we go da opposite way?" A Cajun voice questioned.

"I don't care how you do it, just find her!" An older more commanding voice yelled. He flew above the males. The teen looked down at the people. Even though it was completely dark the teen could see them clear as day. Suddenly one of them stopped looking around; to her it looked like he was sniffing the air.

"What's the matter Sabertooth?" The male with the Australian accent asked.

"She stopped running." A man growled. He then looked up directly at her. "She's in the tree." The girl growled as she jumped down kicking the Australian and the Cajun. She then turned into a jaguar and started running from them.

"The girl is mine!" Sabertooth said running after her. As soon as the girl reached the park entrance she turned back into her human form. She heard a twig snap far behind her and started running.

With the X-Men

A loud siren started going off. The senior X-Men jumped out of bed, going down to Professor Xaiver's study.

"What's going on Professor?" Scott asked the man in the wheel chair.

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant. It seems that she is being chased, but the Acolytes. Which means that Magneto is after her. Why I don't know. Your mission is to find her and bring her here." He told them.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Jean announced. The X-Men nodded leaving the room.

"Logan, I want you to go with them. When I checked the girl was being pursued by Sabertooth." Charles told him. Logan nodded as he exited the room.

The girl ran the streets until she came across an abandoned warehouse. She found a broken window and snuck inside. The sun was starting to rise, through the broken windows. She started to look around for a hiding spot, her only choices where crates. She ran towards the back and hid behind the largest crate she could find.

Her black and blue hair went in a tangled mess to her shoulders. Her black shirt was practically in rags. Her black skirt went to about mid-thigh had holes in it. Smudges of dirt were all over her combat boots. Her dark green cat eyes looked over the crate to spot intruders. Her light brown hands had claws on each finger. She gave a sigh of relief when she didn't spot anyone else in the warehouse.

That's when she heard footsteps outside the warehouse. The girl stood up just as the doors were blasted open. She flew back into a crate and fell onto her stomach.

"Nice job Gambit." The Australian said. He then looked down at her. "I think you hurt her mate."

The girl stood up and smirked showing fangs. "It'll take more than that to keep me down. But what the hell do you people want with me?" She demanded.

"We want ya on our team." Gambit said as he twirled his staff in front of him.

"Team, what team?" She questioned as she took a step back. Suddenly Sabertooth was blasted away, by an optic blast.

"You don't want to join that team." Jean said as the X-Men ran into the building. The X-Men and the Acolytes started to fight.

"Gambit keep an eye on our new arrival." Magneto told her. Gambit nodded and followed her.

The teen had just climbed out the window when she felt like she was being followed again. She turned around and punched at Gambit only to have him catch it. He then pulled her closer to him.

"Bonjour cherie, name's Gambit. What's your's?" He asked. The girl only growled at him as she tried punching with her left hand. Gambit caught it and pulled her so she was right up against his chest. "What's ya name?"

"Kat, now let go of me!" She demanded.

"Sorry, but no can do, cherie." Gambit replied. Kat growled at him once again before getting out of his hold. She then turned into a tiger and tackled Gambit to the ground. Gambit's staff flew out of his hand and out of reach.

"No fair." Gambit muttered when she put a clawed paw to his neck. Kat turned back to normal body, but her hands stayed clawed. She was now straddling the young Cajun. "Can't say I don't like da position."

"Tell me why you are after me?" She hissed.

"Alright, da boss wants ya on our team. Says ya powers will grow stronger and he'll help you to gain control." Gambit said.

"What's so different between you and that other team you are fighting?" Kat asked him. Gambit suddenly got out of her grip and flipped them over so he was now on top.

"Usually dis be where Gambit asks if ya want it rough, but dats not da case. Da X-Men fight for both mutant's and humans, mostly humans. While we, da Acolytes only focus on mutants." He told her. Gambit held her hands over her head. He smirked even more as he looked at their new position. "Now, are ya gonna come quiet or are ya gonna fight some more?"

Somehow Kat managed to kick Gambit off of her. "How's that for an answer?" Kat jumped back onto her feet and started to run from him. Gambit took out a card charging it and threw it in front of Kat. She was instantly thrown backwards from the explosion; she collided into Sabertooth. Just as she was about to run, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Kat looked into his eyes and gasped.

"Let go of me, Dad!" She ordered. Gambit's jaw dropped when he heard her.

"Why the hell are you running away?" Sabertooth demanded. Kat heard a gasp behind her.

"Wow, you so don't want to like stay around here." A voice said. Kat felt herself being pulled through Sabertooth's hands and next to a small teenaged girl. "Like hey, I'm Shadowcat." She said they started to run. Kat glared at her and ran ahead of her. "Hey, come back. I'm here to like help you."

"I don't need your help!" Cat yelled. Suddenly a giant pole wrapped around Kat. It carried her into the air and face to face with Magneto.

"Stop running Katherine." Magneto told her. Kat glared at him as she turned into a fly and got away from him. She turned back to her normal body and fell the rest of the way to the ground.

Suddenly a red beam hit Kat and made her fly back into the building. "Scott what did you do?" Jean gasped.

"I,I thought she was Gambit." Scott said. Jean lifted Kat up with her mind and brought her to the jet.

"Acolytes retreat." Magneto told them.

"But we didn't get the girl." Pyro said.

"We'll get her later. She's not the kind of person to stay with those kind of people." Magneto said.

"How do you know that boss?" Pyro asked.

"Because this isn't the first time I've meet young Katherine." Magneto replied as he opened his silver orb. "Gambit, Sabertooth go and keep an eye on Ms. Katherine." The two of them walked away from the group.

R&R 


	2. What Team

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT KAT!**

It was around midnight when Kat woke up. She looked around the dark room as she got off of the bed. **Where the hell am I?** She thought to herself. The memories started coming back to her. Kat walked out of the room. Most of the light where off, but that didn't seem to bother her.

Sabertooth and Gambit were outside the gates of the mansion. Gambit looked at Sabertooth confused; Sabertooth glared as he looked down at the Cajun.

"What?" He asked.

"Earlier, Gambit heard da girl call ya her father. Is da girl crazy or are ya her father?" Gambit asked. For once Sabertooth's eyes softened.

"She's not crazy." Sabertooth growled. "I am her father."

"Alright, but if ya be her father, den why is she runnin' away?" Gambit questioned him. Sabertooth glared at him once again.

"That is none of your business!" He growled. Gambit shrugged his shoulders, then took out a deck of cards starting to shuffle them.

_It was 1993. Victor Creed was sleeping in a dark room. He rolled on to his side and wrapped his arm around a woman. She had brown skin with black hair. She moved closer to him as she slept. Suddenly thunder sounded outside. Victor opened one eye and chuckled softly as he heard footsteps in the hallway. _

_Soon the door opened and a little girl came inside the room. She ran up besides the bed and tried to get on, but soon started to fall. Victor turned over and picked her up with one arm. He pulled back the covers and laid her between him and his wife._

"_Thank you Daddy." The little girl said. _

"_Still scared of thunder?" Victor asked. "Huh Kat?" Kat stood up in the bed so she was almost eye level with him._

"_I'm not scared of thunder…I just don't like it." She retorted. The woman next to Victor woke up and smiled at the two. Her green eyes looked at her daughter lovingly. _

"_Honey, don't stand in the bed." She said. Kat sat down as Victor laid back down. He was half asleep when he felt his daughter poke his arm._

"_Yes, kitten?" He asked._

"_I forgot Mimi." She whispered. "Mimi is scared of the thunder." Victor groaned as he got up and walked out the door. Kat felt her mother wrap a comforting arm around her as thunder sounded again. _

"_Try to go to sleep honey." Her mother, Alex, said. Kat laid down and waited for her father. Soon Victor came back in with a small stuffed white tiger. _

"_Thank you Daddy!" Kat said as she hugged his arm and went to sleep._

"Look dere she is." Gambit said, shaking Sabertooth out of his thoughts.

Sabertooth looked up and saw Kat jump over the gate. A few seconds later an alarm went off in the mansion; the two males started their motorcycle sand drove after Kat.

Kat ran down the streets, she soon found herself in the park again. She walked passed a tree to see Gambit shuffling a deck of cards.

"Bonjour." He said. Kat's green eyes glared at him.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Kat asked. She then turned around to see Sabertooth.

"Why are you running?" Sabertooth demanded. Kat just growled at him.

"Just leave me alone." Kat demanded walking passed him. Sabertooth grabbed her arm

"Let go of her bub." Wolverine yelled as he suddenly attacked Sabertooth. Wolverine sent Sabertooth flying into a tree. He then walked back over to Kat. "You alright?"

Sabertooth jumped back up and glared at both of them. "Katherine Alexandra Creed, get your ass over here!" He yelled at Kat. She winced as the other X-Men gasped.

"She's Sabertooth's daughter?" Nightcrawler said.

Wolverine unsheathed his claws as he looked at Kat. "I'm only gonna ask you this once kid…is he your father?" Kat took a step back up nodding at him. Wolverine growled and started to advance on her.

"Wolverine your fight is with Sabertooth. I will not allow you to harm his daughter." Storm said flying down from the sky and landing in-between him and Kat. Sabertooth was suddenly in front of Kat.

"Kat go over to the Cajun." Sabertooth demanded. Storm then left the two grown men, to act like children. Before the two males had a chance to attack one another, Wolverine flew back into a tree. Sabertooth turned around to see Magneto with the rest of the Acolytes.

"Do you have the girl?" Magneto asked. Sabertooth motioned over to Gambit that was when he saw how tired Kat looked. Kat started to sway back and forth before she fainted. Gambit saw this and caught her before the young mutant hit the ground.

"Is she alright mate?" Pyro asked Gambit.

"Oui, she's jus exhausted." Gambit told them. Magneto and Sabertooth walked over to them. Gambit gave Sabertooth his daughter as they walked off.

"What should we do?" Cyclops asked. Storm walked over to them.

"You let them go. The only thing they wanted was Sabertooth's daughter." Storm replied. Wolverine growled as he removed himself from the tree.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" Wolverine demanded. Storm looked at her long time friend.

"Because she had nothing to do with you and Sabertooth." Storm said.

"She's going to grow up to be a killer just like him!" Wolverine yelled.

"You don't know that. She could choose to follow a different path in life." Storm retorted. Wolverine sheathed his claws and walked onto the jet.

The Acolytes had just arrived at their bass. "So where is she going to sleep, cause the other rooms aren't finished yet?" Pyro asked.

Ignoring the young Australian, Sabertooth walked out of the room with Kat in his arms. He walked deeper into the dome like building. Sabertooth soon came to a door and opened it. He walked inside; Sabertooth laid Kat down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Smelling a change of scenery Kat opened her eyes a little bit.

"Daddy?" She whispered as she looked up at him. Sabertooth nodded and move a lock of blue hair from her face. She tried to sit up, but Sabertooth gently pushed her back down. "Where am I?"

"Just go back to sleep, kitten." He told her. Kat nodded as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

It was a few hours later when some of the Acolytes were called into the war room. Everyone was there, but Sabertooth.

"Hey, where's cat-man?" Pyro asked. Magneto looked down at him.

"He is not your concern." Magneto told them.

"Let Gambit guess. Da girl is our concern?" Gambit asked. Magneto nodded at the Cajun.

"That girl as you say is Sabertooth's one and only daughter. So in other words, you hurt her in any way, not even I can save you from Sabertooth." Magneto told them. All of the Acolytes nodded.

"Is that all you wanted?" Pyro asked playing with his lighter. Colossus leaned against the wall.

"No; Pyro you are the smallest one here, find some pants and a shirt and put it outside of Sabertooth's door. The rest of you, when she wakes up attack her." Magneto told them. All of them looked at him flabbergasted.

"Wait, didn't you say if we were to hurt her, Sabes would murder us?" Pyro asked. Magneto nodded.

"I want to see how much she knows when it comes to fighting." Magneto told them.

"Where is Sabertooth?" Colossus asked.

"He went to get his daughter some clothes and stuff for her room-"

"Wait, if he's getting her stuff…then why do I have to give her some of my pants and a shirt?" Pyro questioned.

"In case Sabertooth doesn't return in time." Magneto told them.

It was a few minutes later. Kat woke up to find clothes at the foot of her bed. She yawned as she got up. Kat removed her torn-up shirt and replaced it with a baggy red shirt. She then removed her ragged skirt and put on a pair of black baggy jeans. Kat put her boots back on as she walked out the door. The walls were made of metal; her boots echoed down the halls as she walked trying to find a kitchen or a way out.

"Hello." Kat said. Her voice echoed down the hallway. She sighed as she walked. "What kind of idiot would make a hallway out of metal?" After a minute Kat, suddenly heard laughing behind her. She turned around to see Pyro with his lighter.

"Ello, Sheila." Pyro said flipping open the lighter making a dragon out of the fire. Kat swore as she started to run down the hall. She could feel the heat of the fire on the back of her neck. Kat stopped in her tracks when she came to a fire extinguisher.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Pyro laughed. Kat smiled as she looked at the extinguisher.

"Use in case of Pyro." She read above it. **I guess he's Pyro.** Kat thought. She held the extinguisher at him and sprayed.

"No fair!" Pyro said getting covered in the thick white foam. Kat dropped it glaring and growling at him. Pyro gave her an uneasy smile as he started to run in the opposite direction. Kat turned into a tiger and started running after him. "Gambit, Colossus save me. Help me, she's gonna kill me mates!"

Kat stopped in her tracks when Pyro ran behind to males, Gambit and Colossus. Colossus turned into his metal form and Gambit started shuffling his cards. Kat turned back into her human form and glared at them.

"Now what do you want with m-" She was cut off when Gambit threw four charged cards at her. Kat simply moved the side and avoided them. She turned into a mountain lion and hissed at them. Kat ran and tackled Gambit to the ground, but Colossus pulled her off of him. She turned back to normal kicking him in the groin. Instead of hurting him she merely hurt her foot. "Metal balls…that's a new one." She muttered to herself.

She turned into an anaconda and wrapped herself around him. Using her enhanced strength she took down Colossus. Kat let go of him when he passed out. She turned into her normal body and looked at Pyro and Gambit.

"Mon dieu." Gambit whispered.

"Crikey, mate; she took down Colossus." Pyro whined in disbelief. Gambit nodded in agreement.

"Gambit saw it, but he still don't believe it." He whispered.

"Which one of you is next?" Kat asked them.

"Take it easy sheila. The boss just wanted to see how much you knew when it comes to fighting." Pyro tried to explain.

"So he had you try to beat me up?" Kat asked.

"Well Gambit's sure dere's more ta it den dat." Gambit told her. Kat merely glared at the two males. When she heard footsteps behind the males. She looked passed them to see Magneto.

"Katherine." He called to her. Kat gave him an annoyed look.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" She replied. He stopped walked and looked at her.

"Lets just say I 'work' with your father." Magneto told her. Kat gave him an uneasy look.

"Really. What kind of 'work' as you said do you do here?" Kat asked him with a smirk that showed her fangs. Pyro stuck his hand up in the air.

"Oh, oh can I answer? Can I boss?" Pyro asked jumping up and down like he was in first grade. Kat gave him an amused smile. Magneto nodded at the young pyromaniac. "Here at the Acolytes, we help mutants over come the humans."

"So why do you want me on your team?" Kat asked them.

"You have great power, Katherine. The kind of power I could use on my team." Magneto told her. Kat thought about it for a moment before turning and walking away.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." She said with a smirk. Magneto frowned at her retreating form.

"I'm sorry, but isn't it the humans' fault for a death of someone close to you?" Magneto questioned. Kat stopped dead in her tracks; she turned around glaring at him.

"Shut the hell up!" She growled. Magneto inwardly smiled knowing he hit a soft spot.

"I'm just saying isn't it their fault?" Magneto questioned again. Kat turned into a tiger and ran at him. As she was about to pounce on him, Magneto used Gambit's bo staff and wrapped it around her waist. Kat flew back into a wall and turned back to her human form. "Isn't it?"

Kat looked away from him as she nodded her head. She then looked at him. "I'll join, but only if these things happen."

"What?"

"I want my own room, with my own bathroom." Kat told them. "And if you guys stop following me around." Magneto nodded in agreement. "Then I'll become part of your team."

"Done." He told her. Magneto returned the staff to Gambit and Kat dropped to her feet.

"By the way." She said. Magneto looked down at her.

"Yes." Everyone heard Kat's stomach growl.

"Where's the kitchen?" She asked with a smile. Pyro took her hand and started running down the hall.

"This way!" He said as he ran.

Magneto and Gambit looked down at Colossus. "Exactly what did she do to him?"

"Anaconda." Gambit replied as Colossus started to wake up. "Bonjour Piotr."

"What happened?" He asked as he stood up and reverted to his human form.

"Ya got ya ass kicked." Gambit answered. Suddenly both of them smelled something burning.

"What's that smell?" They both asked. Gambit then remembered Pyro and Kat going to the kitchen.

"Pyro is in da kitchen." Gambit said. The two males started running down the hall. They opened one door and ran through it. There they saw Pyro holding a frying pan with his lighter on under it. He was using his powers to make it cook faster.

Gambit and Colossus glared at Pyro. "Pyro, what have we told ya about using your powers too cook food?" Colossus asked. Pyro sighed and frowned as he turned off his lighter and put the frying pan on the stove. Kat was sitting at the table amused. Pyro sat in front of her.

"Sorry sheila." Pyro said. Kat waved it off.

"He almost poisoned you, with that so called food." Colossus said as he dumped Pyro's concoction in the trashcan. Colossus tied and apron around his waist.

"Um, sorry about the whole trying to strangle you…earlier." Kat apologized.

"It is alright, you did it out of self-defense." Colossus said. He then turned around and stuck his hand out. "My name is Piotr Rasputin."

"Katherine Creed, but I go by Kat." She replied as she shook his hand. Piotr turned back around and started cooking.

"Oh right, my real name is St. John Allerdyce." Pyro grinned, spelling his name out with his lighter. "But you can still call me Pyro." Gambit rolled his eyes as he stuck his hand out.

"Name's Remy LeBeau." He said kissing her hand. Kat nodded from being shocked by his actions.

"So are you really Sabertooth's daughter?" Pyro asked. Kat looked at him weirdly.

"Sabertooth?" Kat asked.

"Dat be Creed's code name." Remy explained. Kat nodded in understanding.

"Well yeah, he's my father." Kat said. "Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Because we know a different Sabertooth then you do." Pyro said. Piotr and Remy nodded. Piotr turned around and looked down at Kat.

"Do you like macaroni?" Piotr asked Kat. She looked up at him and nodded with a big smile.

"It's my favorite, well besides pizza." Kat replied.

Sabertooth parked in the driveway to a house. He turned off his motorcycle and walked up to the house and ran the doorbell; a woman answered it. She had brown skin with dark brown eyes. The woman looked to be in her late thirties. She looked surprised to see him there.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." She said as let him inside. "I take it that Kat is with you."

"Yes." He told her. She shut the door and nodded.

"I knew this day would come." She sighed.

"Thank you for looking after her, Ebony." Victor said. The woman waved it off.

"Don't be silly, Kat is my niece. I'm just sorry that I had to take care of you and not you." She said as she walked up stairs.

R&R 


	3. The Mall & Old Friends

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT KAT!**

"You know that it was too dangerous for her to stay with me; especially after what happened to Alex." Victor said following her.

Ebony nodded sadly. "Yes, I know. I miss my sister as well as you do. It's a shame Kat had such a short time with her, and we knew her for so long." Victor nodded at what she said. Ebony came to a door and opened it.

The walls were painted an off white color. Covering the floor was a forest green carpet. On the walls were posters of the bands Disturbed and Godsmack.

The comforter on the bed had a tiger on it. Next to the bed was a nightstand, on was it was picture. It was of a woman with brown skin and green eyes. Her black hair reached her shoulders. In her arms was a sleeping baby girl with light brown skin wrapped in a pink blanket. The woman was smiling down at the baby girl.

Victor picked up the picture, while Ebony pulled out a duffle bag and began to pack Kat's clothes. Ebony looked up and saw him staring at it. She smiled warmly at him.

"Kat looks exactly like Alex, doesn't she?" Ebony said.

Victor nodded as he put it back down. After a few minutes Ebony was finished; she handed Victor the bag. That's when he noticed a stuffed white tiger. He picked it up along with the picture and placed it in the bag.

"You two better come and visit me!" Ebony said as she walked Victor to the door. He nodded before leaving.

It was around midnight when Victor returned to the base. He walked directly to his room, there he saw Kat asleep. Victor shook his head as he noticed the covers where twisted up on the bed and not on Kat. **Good to see some things haven't changed about you kid.** He thought.

Victor put the down the bag and walked to the other side of the bed. He picked up the covers and untwisted them, then put them over Kat. Kat opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Daddy." She whispered.

"Go back to sleep kitten." He told her. Kat got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Since mom died, you've dropped me off place after place with strangers. Don't leave me again Daddy." Kat whispered. Victor felt Kat's entire body start to shake as she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I won't leave you this time, I promise." He promised. It took a moment before Victor realized Kat had fallen asleep again. He put an arm under her knees and picked her up. Victor pulled back the covers and put her down. He then got the white tiger out of the bag and put it in Kat's arms. She instantly tightened her hold on it.

It was the next day. Kat woke up to find the room empty. She looked down to see a bag; Kat opened the bag and saw it was full of her clothes. She looked around the room and found a bathroom; she took the bag inside closing and locking the door behind her. She looked around and found a clean set of towels. Kat turned on the shower; she then took off the clothes Pyro let her use. After doing so, she stepped into the hot shower.

It was almost a half hour later when Kat turned off the shower. She squeezed the excess water from her hair and then wrapped a blue towel around her body. Kat went over to the bag and started going through it. She took out and put on the necessary under garments. Kat then took out a tight black tank top. She then pulled out a pair of semi-baggy camouflaged army pants. The only thing holding the pants up was a black and sliver studded belt. Kat then put her combat boots back on.

She walked back into the bedroom and dropped her bag on the bed. Kat then opened the door to see Pyro about to knock.

"Hey, sheila." Pyro said.

"Hi." Kat replied.

"Boss wants you, so he sent me to find you." Kat nodded as she closed the door to her father's room. They walked down the metal hallway until Pyro opened a door for Kat. She walked through it to see almost everyone there.

"Now dat da girl is here; why are we here?" Gambit asked Magneto.

"The 'girl' has a name and it's Kat." Kat told him with an annoyed look. Gambit didn't even look at her as he kept his glance on Magneto.

"You all are here because I have something to tell you. Beginning next week, you all will be attending Bayville High, with the X-Men." Magneto explained.

"What!" Most of the teens yelled.

"Why the bloody hell do we have to go to school?" Pyro asked.

"Because Katherine is still sixteen and must have an education." Magneto answered.

"Um, yeah so why can't I go by myself?" Kat asked Magneto. The door opened and Sabertooth walked inside.

"Because you get into fights too easily." Sabertooth said. Kat gave him an uneasy smile.

"You've been talking to Aunt Eby haven't you?" Kat asked using her nickname for her aunt.

"You could say that." Sabertooth said leaning against the wall.

"If that's the case then why not just make Colossus go?" Pyro asked. "He can just pick her up and carry her away from the fight."

"Pyro, if Katherine does get into any fights with the humans…Some of the fights won't be her fault, therefore she will need some he-"

"Just saying, but I don't need help in fights. I took out Colossus myself, just yesterday, and a few days ago I took out the Cajun and Pyro. So I think I can handle some humans by myself." Kat argued.

Magneto looked at Katherine then to her father. "That is not what I'm worried about. If you get into any fights and one of the humans lay a hand on you, Sabertooth will hunt down and kill them."

"Damn right." Sabertooth growled.

"Point proven."

"Does dat mean dat we can't go in late?" Gambit asked.

"Katherine needs to arrive on time, so whatever time she gets there. Is the same time you three will get there. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The three teenaged males said.

"Now, Katherine, I understand that you need school supplies. Pyro, Gambit, Colossus go with her." All three of them groaned in annoyance.

"So how much am I allowed to spend?" Kat asked. Magneto handed her a small plastic card.

"As much as you need to." He replied. Kat took the card with a smile.

"You and I are going to get along very well." She told him, looking at the card.

It was a few hours later. Remy and Pyro were sitting at a table. Piotr went back to the car to put bags away. Kat was looking down at Remy and Pyro.

"Oh come on! We've only been here for two hours." Kat said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Kat, we've been through store after store!" Pyro groaned.

"Pyro, we've only been to three stores." Kat retorted.

"Remy bets da X-men don't have ta do dis." Remy whispered rolling his eyes.

"Fine," Kat sighed, "you two can rest until Piotr comes back."

"Mon dieu, what da hell is it wit females and shoppin'?" Remy whispered. Kat looked at him.

"I heard that." She growled. Remy simply shrugged his shoulders. Piotr walked back over to them.

"What, are you tired already?" He asked Kat.

"No, but Pyro and Remy are." She said. Piotr looked down at his two friends.

"Comrades, we usually do more work trying to beat the X-Men…and yet this has tired you out?" Piotr asked.

"We're more bored then tired, mate." Pyro stated flipping his lighter on an off. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we'll go look at cds next." She told them.

"What you're going to do is get out of here!" A voice said from behind Kat. Kat smirked as she turned around to be faced with Scott and some of the X-Men.

"And I suppose you are gonna make us?" Kat questioned.

"If we have to." Rogue said taking off one of her gloves. Kat looked at Rogue.

"Is that supposed to scare me or somethin'?" Kat asked her. Pyro pulled Kat back to where the rest of them were standing.

"Trust me sheila, she's more powerful then you think." Pyro admitted to her.

"And I'm stronger then what you three think." Kat retorted.

"Easy, Kitty-Kat, Pyro knows what he's talkin' bout for once." Remy interjected. "One touch from da Rogue and she'll put ya inta a coma an use ya powers against da rest of us." Kat nodded at Remy.

"Yeah, yeah that's all fine an dandy. So while you fight her, don't get touched. She's only dangerous, if she touches you." Kat stated in a matter-of-fact voice. She then shrugged and laughed a little bit. "Plus, you remember what Daddy said…if anyone lays a hand on me, he'll kill 'em."

"Your so called father is a psychopath." Bobby said. Remy, put a hand on her shoulder. Kat merely growled at Bobby as a warning. "Who could ever love him is beyond me."

Before anyone could stop her, Kat had her hand around Bobby's throat. She suddenly lifted him into the air. Her green cat-like eyes glared up at him as she growled showing her fangs, which she inherited from her father. Kat tightened her grip on his neck so he could hardly breath. "If you ever insult my father in my presence again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The other X-Men started to move to try to help their friend. Until Piotr turned into his metal form, Gambit took out a card charging it and Pyro flipped open his lighter making made a small dragon from it. "Gambit suggests dat yall back up, while da Kitty-Kat teaches da ice-pop a lesson."

Kat turned her head and smiled at her team-mates. "Thank you, boys." She then turned back to Bobby, who was starting to turn into his ice form. Kat glared and tightened her grip, so he couldn't breath at all. "Now back you. You don't know how much shit my father and I have gone through! The only other person, besides me, that loved him died. I am the only thing keeping him sane. I love my father, so next-"

"Uh, sheila." Pyro interrupted. Kat turned her head to him with a questioning look. "He's turnin' blue, and I doubt its from his powers." Kat then looked back up to Bobby, seeing that Pyro was indeed correct she dropt Bobby. He fell on to his butt as he gasped for air. Kat leaned down so she was eye level with him. Bobby glared at her.

"As I was saying…I love my father, so next time you decide to insult him in my presence," Kat took a clawed finger and ran it down Bobby's right cheek. When Kat pulled her finger away, there was a long bloody cut on his face. "I'll gut you like a fish."

"Get away from him!" Scott demanded putting a hand up to his red sunglasses. Kat stood back up and looked at him. Suddenly Scott was sent flying backwards. Kat then caught two familiar scents. She then felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. Kat looked up to see Pietro right behind her and Wanda walking up to them.

R&R 


	4. Better to be feared Part 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT KAT!**

"Hey Kat." Pietro grinned.

"Pietro, as glade as I am to see you…I'll give you until the count of ten to get the hell off of me!" Kat threatened glaring at him. "1, 2, 3-" Pietro suddenly went flying back just like Scott. Kat smiled at Wanda. "Thank you, Wanda."

Wanda smiled back at her, and then hugged her. "Its been so long since we've seen one another."

"Oh just about ten years." Kat reminded. The X-men went back to help Scott.

"So what are you doing here?" Pietro asked.

"Long story short, Magneto wanted her on the team." Pyro said. Kat nodded with what Pyro said.

"So why are you here?" Pietro asked.

"You mean the mall?" Pietro nodded. "I need stuff for my room and for school."

"Why school?" Pietro asked.

"Maybe because we're going." Kat replied sarcastically. Suddenly Remy's cell phone rang.

"Bonjour." Remy answered. After a few seconds the young Cajun rolled his eyes. "Oui, Gambit will be sure ta tell her." Remy then hung up his cell phone.

"Tell me what?" Kat asked him.

"Ya are ta pick out clothes ta be your combat outfit." Gambit told her.

"My what?" Kat asked confused.

"Your combat outfit, the orange outfit I wore, when we came to get you." Pyro explained. Kat nodded knowing what he was talking about. "Well, that was my combat suit…Now you need to pick one out." Kat nodded and smiled at Wanda.

"Kat, I know just the place." Wanda told her.

"Will I like this place?" Kat asked.

"Hell yeah." Wanda smirked.

"Alright, guys we'll met you in the food court in an hour." Kat told them. The guys groaned, but did as they were told.

"Man, how'd we get on shoppin' duty?" Pyro asked.

"Cause da kitty is da cat's daughter." Remy replied.

"I never knew that Sabertooth could love someone…much less something." Pyro said.

"Ya be tellin' me." Remy said.

"So what do you think of her mate?"

"Diffidently, easy on da eyes."

"Mate, I know what you are thinkin'!" Pyro gasped.

"And what do ya t'ink dis here Cajun, be t'inkin?" Remy smirked.

"That she's just another notch on your bed post." Pyro muttered. Remy looked at Pyro shocked, he put his hand over his heart.

"Johnny! Remy's hurt dat ya'd t'ink such a t'ing!" Remy gasped. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, Kitty-Kat isn't my type."

"Then what is? Sheilas that go around wearing mini skirts, halters and those little lace up sandals?" Pyro asked. Piotr laughed a little bit as he read his book.

"Johnny, ya know dis here Cajun too well!" Remy smiled.

"Please Kat wouldn't even give you the time of day." Pietro laughed. Remy took his attention from Pyro to the Speed-demon.

"What did ya say?" He asked, making sure he heard Pietro correctly.

"You heard me loud and clear. Kat, wouldn't even give you the time of day." Pietro restated.

"How would ya know dat?" Remy asked obviously annoyed.

"I've known her since I was three." Pietro said.

"Doesn't mean ya still know her type." Remy stated. Pitor and Pyro looked at one another as if asking the question, "Does Remy have a thing for Kat?" The both of them then laughed it off. Remy couldn't have a thing for Kat. As he just said, she's not his type…right?

"Mate, you already said she wasn't your type…So why are you arguing?" Pyro asked playing with his lighter.

"For once Pyro, ya be right. Remy's not da one with da crush on da girl." Remy said looking Pietro straight in his eyes. Pietro glared at the auburn haired Cajun.

"What the hell makes you think I have a crush on Kat?" Pietro questioned.

"The first thing you did when you saw Kat, was put your arms around her." Pyro told him. Pietro moved to open his mouth, but then wisely closed it.

"Oh please, Pietro has had a crush on Kat since we were three." Wanda laughed as she and Kat walked over to them.

"It's been an hour…" Pyro mused trying to find a clock. Kat looked at Pietro with a shocked face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me, back then?" She asked him.

"Because Wanda is making stuff up, I never had a crush on you." Pietro told her. Wanda looked at her brother as if saying, "Stop lying." Kat smiled at them.

Pyro picked up one of Kat's bags; it was pink and white. "So what's all in here?" He asked.

"A little bit of this…a little bit of that." Kat replied not paying attention to the bag he picked up. She picked up Remy's soda and took a sip from it.

"Really?" Pyro asked sticking his hand in the bag. When he pulled his hand back out there was a black and red bra in hand.

"Uh, Kat." Wanda said, motioning to Pyro. Kat looked over at him; her eyes widened when she saw the bag he was holding.

"Pyro!" She growled snatching her bag and bra away from him. Remy and Pietro started laughing, while Piotr rolled his eyes.

"Fun." A foreign voice said, with a smirk that made Remy jealous. Everyone turned to see two teenaged guys. The taller one had black hair that reached his shoulders and hung in his eyes. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. He wore a tight white t-shirt that said, "Therapy," in black letters. On his right arm the word, "Fallen" was tattooed in black ink. The only thing keeping his pants from falling was a black and silver studded belt.

Kat smiled at him as she got up and hugged him. "Hey, Fallen." He leaned down giving her a quick kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey." He said looking down at her.

"Fine, don't say hi to me. I'll just stand here, pretending that I don't exist." The other male said, with a fake hurt look. Kat rolled her eyes as she turned to look at him. His pure white hair was short and spiky. His eyes were an amazing emerald green. He wore a simple gray wife-beater with a pair of baggy black jeans that were ripped at both knees.

"Oh, hi Fear. I didn't see you there." Kat said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The one known as Fear now glared at Kat.

"Oh, very funny Kat." He says, pointing a finger at her. "Just be lucky that you're Fallen's girl or I'll-"

"Do what? Get your ass handed to you by me…again?" Kat questioned with a smirk.

"Kat, who are your new friends?" Fallen asked looking at the Acolytes, Wanda and Pietro. Kat blinked and looked back at them.

"Right…sorry. The big guy is Piotr, the pyromaniac is St. John, the kleptomaniac is Remy, the silver haired guy is Pietro and that would be his sister Wanda." Kat told them. "Guys, this is Fallen, and that nut-job over there is Fear."

"Since you are hangin' with them, I take it that they're like us?" Fallen asked.

"Please be like us." Fear whispered as he looked at Wanda. Then turned back to Kat. "Hey, what do you mean nut-job?"

"They are." Kat replied, ignoring Fear.

"Then what are your _real_ names?" Fear asked.

"I'm Pyro and that's Colossus." Pyro replied happily.

"Name's Quicksilver." Pietro smirked.

"They call me Scarlet Witch." Fear smiled at her and instantly started a conversation with her.

"And you?" Fallen questioned looking at Remy.

"Da name be Gambit." He said taking out a deck of cards and shuffling them. "Gambit maybe a t'ief, but he's not a kleptomaniac!"

"So you just steal for fun." Kat stated.

"Pretty much, dat be da way he was raised."

Suddenly Pietro was between Wanda and Fear. "Hey, man that is my sister!"

"Yeah, I got that." Fear said, but Pietro didn't back down. "Are you going to move or am I going to have to move you myself?"

Kat could felt Fallen tense and turned her head to what he was looking at. "Fear-" Fallen started to say, but was cut off.

"If you hurt her brother, she'll kill you." Kat interrupted.

"Not true." Wanda told them. Her hand started glowing and she threw a hex bolt at Pietro. Too bad he used his super human speed to avoid it. Wanda started to glare at him.

"Do you want to handle him or shall I?" Fear asked Wanda.

"You can." She replied in a monotone voice. Fear smiled as if he just won the lottery. Putting on a serious face, he looked Pietro straight in the eyes. Pietro tried to look away, but soon found that he couldn't.


	5. Better to be Feared Part 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT KAT!**

**Sorry, I don't know why, but this messed up. This is the second part of Better to be feared!**

"Let me see your fear." Fear whispered. Pietro groaned in pain, as Fear viciously entered his mind.

"Fear," Fallen yelled, "that's enough!" Fear sighed as he retreated from Pietro's mind. Pietro sank to his knees with pain.

"Sorry, man." Fear mumbled to Fallen. He simply rolled his eyes at him, before turning his attention back to Kat.

"So where have you been the last two days?" Fallen asked her.

"Long story short, I'm living with my dad now." Kat replied happily.

"I thought you said that your dad wasn't around?" Fear questioned.

"That changed."

"Ok, wanna go catch a movie?" Fear wondered.

"Sure." Kat said. She then turned to the Acolytes. "Um, could you take my stuff?"

"Alright." Piotr answered. Kat smiled and thanked him as Fear turned to Wanda.

"Wanna come?"

"Ok." The four of them started walking away.

"Mate, you might be able to turn into steel, but the rest of us can't." Pyro said.

"What are you talking about comrade?" Piotr asked.

"He's talkin' bout da bigger cat." Remy explained. "Ya may be able ta live through an attack by da older Creed, but Pyro and Remy are still made of skin."

It was the next morning; just about everyone was at the kitchen table. Remy was drinking what smelled like an extremely strong cup of coffee. Pyro had his head on the table asleep and Piotr was eating cereal. Just then Victor walked into the kitchen. He scanned the room obviously looking for his daughter. When he didn't find a trace of her he looked at his teammates.

"Where's Kat?" He demanded. Remy looked at the sleeping pyromaniac, and shook him a little bit.

"Piss off!" Pyro groaned and turned his head the other way. Remy began shaking him again, though a little harder this time around. Soon Pyro opened his eyes and glared at the Cajun. "What the bloody hell do ya want?"

"Remy, thought ya were gonna wake up Kat?" Remy asked him.

"I tried really I did. Then she said that she was gonna take Zippy, if I didn't leave her alone." Pyro said motioning to his Zippo. He then put his head back on the table and went back to sleep. Victor growled at him in annoyance. He turned around walking out of the kitchen.

Victor walked down a few hallways, and passed a few doors until he came to one. He knocked on the door. "Kat." No answer. "Kat are you up?" No answer. Victor turned the knob opening the door. He walked inside to see Kat, still asleep and in bed.

Remy looked up to see Kat walking into the kitchen, rubbing her butt. Victor came in behind her. She only wore a skimpy green tank top, with a pair of really short black shorts. Kat sat down in a chair and shivered from being in her pajamas.

"You didn't have to hit so hard." Kat mumbled.

"Then next time, get up when I tell you to." He replied, walking out of the kitchen. Kat quietly growled at him. "I heard that!" She then laid her head on the table.

Piotr got up and put his empty bowl into the dishwasher. He then reached into the cupboard and got a bowl, spoon, milk, and Lucky Charms. The massive Russian, put the utensils and food in front of Kat's head. Kat moved her head and opened her eyes. She smiled at Piotr. "Piotr." Kat called.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you." She laughed. Piotr smiled back at her, before leaving to the room to shower and change for school.

Thirty minutes passed. Pyro and Piotr had already left for school. The only two that were left were Remy and Kat. Remy looked at the time and swore under his breath. He got up from the couch and walked to Kat's door. Once he got there he knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." He heard Kat say, from the other side of the door. Remy twisted the knob, opening the door. There he saw Kat wearing only a black bra and a towel wrapped around her hips. She had the figure that any straight man would kill for. Kat had the right curves in all the right places. Remy could help, but stare at her body.

"Ahem." Kat cleared her throat. "My face is up here, Cajun." Remy just smirked at her.

"Remy knows." Kat walked over to her closet, picking up her clothes. She then looked at Remy. "Whoa, cherie what would ya boyfriend say, bout ya stripin for me?" Kat glared at him as she gave him the middle finger.

"If your going to stay in here, turn around and face my door! And I'm not your cherie." She ordered.

"Alright." Remy said turning around to face the door.

Three minutes passed. "You can turn back around now." Kat said, picking up her black mailbag.

She now wore a black t-shirt that said, "Bad Kitty" in green letters. The only thing holding up her black pants was a black and silver studded belt.

After saying good-bye to her father, Kat got on the back of Remy's motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around Remy's waist.

"Ya gonna have ta hold tighter dan dat." He told her. Kat rolled her eyes and tightened her hold on him. Soon the two where speeding down the road. It was about ten minutes later, when Remy pulled into the parking lot, parked his bike and cut off the engine.

Students where still talking and hanging around outside, showing Remy an Kat that the bell hadn't rung yet. "Why does dis place make us get up so early?" Remy mumbled.

"Because its hell." Kat replied. Remy shook his head.

"Non, hell be nicer dan dis." He declared. Kat smiled and laughed a little bit. The two of them started to walk inside, but only made it to the door, for Jean and Scott stepped in their way.

"What are you two doing here?" Scott demanded.

"To me, it looks like two mutants trying to get a good education. That's if it's alright with you, milord." Kat mocked. Remy smiled at her.

"If I were you, I'd go right back to Magneto's base. Right Scott?" Jean told them.

"Right Jean."

"Well, ya aren't us. Now move!" Remy said. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"No." Remy's beautiful red on black eyes started to glow brighter. The angrier he got the brighter his eyes turned.

"I'm giving to the count of three to leave this school!" Scott told them. Kat growled at them showing her fangs.

"Listen, for this is the last goddamn warning I'm giving you! I can be as nice as a little girl, but I can also be as cruel as my father. In case you don't know Scotty-boy," Kat ran a clawed finger across his neck, "I can slit your jugular before you can even reach your glasses. And you red, I'll make you watch…then I'll have my friend Fear, make your worst nightmare come true. When he's finished with you, you will _beg_ me to kill you."

"Y-you wouldn't." Jean gasped as she held on to Scott's arm. Kat laughed a little at her.

"I wouldn't?" The anger in Kat's eyes suddenly turned to amusement. "But hey, if you would like to test that theory, it'll be your funeral. So do you still want me to make the two of you move?" After a moment, both Jean and Scott stepped aside to let them pass.

The two of them began to walk to the main office.

"What da hell was dat?" Remy asked her. Kat looked up at him as they walked.

"All my life I've been tortured by people because of my eyes. When I met Fallen, he taught me that it's better to be feared then to let people step all over you." Kat explained.

R&R 


	6. Dead Man

_**Hey, sorry this took so long to update. School started and teachers are giving me a lot of homework. Plus watching Heroes, House, Gilmore Girls, and Bones….not to mention my other stories.**_

_**I don't own any thing….except the characters I made up in this story! Sorry about spelling mistakes and grammar. I don't own the song Violent Pornography, System of a Down does.**_

Kat and Remy walked into the office, both of them had on their black sunglasses. There they saw a woman sitting behind a desk. The two teens stood in front of her, not knowing what to do. After about a minute, the elderly looking woman looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, hi, I'm Katherine Creed." Kat told her. The woman nodded and then looked at Remy.

"Then you must be Remy Lebeo?" She said.

"Remy LeBeau." He corrected. The woman handed them their schedules. Kat and Remy looked over it before leaving.

"Do you two have any questions?" The secretary asked.

"No." They both replied.

"Alright, well first period begins in one minute. You are to report to your first period class." She explained. The two young mutants nodded as the bell suddenly rang. "You best hurry along."

Remy opened the door for Kat and they walked out of the office. "What room do you have?" Kat asked him.

"413; what 'bout ya?" Remy asked.

"230. I guess I'll see you during lunch." Kat said as she walked in one direction. Remy sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

Kat found her classroom right after the bell rang. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she opened the door. Everyone looked at her, the females glared because of how their boyfriends were looking at her. Some of the guys whistled at her. Kat made a low growl in annoyance. The teacher looked at her and frowned.

"You must be Katherine Creed?" Mrs. Anders asked looking at her list of students.

"That's what they tell me." She replied.

"Alright Katherine-"

"The name's Kat." She told her.

"Me-ow." Duncan joked. Kat glared at him from behind her sunglasses.

"Alright, Kat. Are you a new student here?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Ok, so tell us about yourself." Mrs. Anders said sitting on her desk.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not? This is a great opportunity for the class to get to know you." Mrs. Anders explained.

"Fine, I like hang out with my friends, I like to shop and I like to read." Kat said.

"Read? What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Just about anything." She replied.

"Um, Kat…I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have to take off your sunglasses. Could you also tell us some of your dreams?"

"I'd rather keep the glasses on. As for my dreams…world domination." Kat smirked.

"World domination, um that's um interesting. I'm sorry dear, but it's a school rule the sunglasses have to come off."

Kat let another low growl escape her throat. She brought a hand up to her black sunglasses and pulled them off. The whole class, including the teacher, gasped.

"You didn't mention that you are a mutant." Mrs. Anders gasped.

"Does it matter?" Kat asked. "So where should I sit?"

"Um, the seat next to Duncan." She said pointing to the blonde.

Kat took off her bag and sat down at the desk. Duncan turned to her.

"Hey, for a mutant you're pretty hot." Duncan told her. Kat looked at him obviously annoyed.

"Is there something you want?" She growled.

"Now that you mentioned it. How about you and me, grabbing a bite to eat after school today?" He asked. Kat looked at him like he was insane.

"You're joking…right?" She asked.

"No, there's this café close to the school." He informed her.

"Sorry, but I don't go out with humans. I only date mutants, plus I'm already taken." Kat told him. Duncan glared at her.

"Listen here, if you don't want any trouble you will go out with-"

"No you listen, I despise most humans. I especially loath the kind that act like they are better then everyone else. Besides if my father hears that you even looked at me the wrong way…nothing and no one can stop him from tearing you limb, from limb." Kat explained with a smile. "Now, this conversation is over." Kat then started to pay attention to the day's English lecture.

The bell had just rung. Kat more than happily got out of the class room. She opened her schedule and looked for her next class.

"Hey, let go of me!" She heard a freshmen yell. Kat turned the corner to see Duncan with some of his friends surrounding a 9th grader.

"Where are you going mutie?" Duncan taunted.

"I-I'm just t-trying to get to class." He stuttered backing up a little.

"Go back to where ever you came from freak!" One of Duncan's friends yelled. Kat's eyes narrowed as she glared at them. She put her schedule back into her pocket and started walking over to them. Kat stopped walking once she was standing behind Duncan.

"Hey." She said in a commanding voice. The football players turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" Duncan demanded.

"Leave the kid alone!" Kat ordered. Duncan laughed and smirked at her.

"Yeah, like we're going to listen to you." Will laughed.

"If ya won't listen ta her, then ya will have ta deal wit us." Remy smirked. The rest of the Acolytes were behind her (expect Magneto, Mastermind and Sabertooth). Duncan glared at them, knowing he was now playing with fire.

"So what's it gonna be mate?" Pyro asked playing with his lighter.

"Come on, lets go." Duncan said to his friends. After Duncan and his friends turned the corner Kat walked over to the freshman.

"Um, t-thank you." He said. Kat gave him a warm smile.

"Don't mention it." She said picking up one of his text books. "So do you have a name?"

"Yeah." When Kat looked back at her friends, they started walking in different directions.

"Well, what is it?" She asked. The young boy suddenly tripped and fell to the floor…making three clones of himself as well.

"James, but my friends call me Jamie." He announced.

"Ok, my name's Kat." She replied. Jamie then looked up at her.

"Kat…as in Katherine Creed…Sabertooth's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess you are one of those X-Men people?"

"Yeah."

"Some team that lets their teammates get picked on." Kat muttered.

"Even at the mansion I'm always getting picked on." Jamie whispered, though Kat still heard him.

"Well hey, I don't care what team you're on. If you ever wanna hang out or talk just find me." Kat told him. Jamie smiled up at her.

"Ok." He smiled.

"And if those football players pick on you any more tell me."

"Thanks Kat! Well, here's my room." Jamie said.

"Hey, before you leave. Do you know when lunch is?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, it's fifth period." Jamie said Kat got her schedule back out and handed it to him. "Here, it says you have early lunch. I have the same!"

"Then I guess I'll see you then." Kat smiled before leaving to go to her classroom.

The morning classes went by slow as hell for Kat and the other Acolytes. But finally the lunch bell rang. Kat somehow found her way to the cafeteria. She sat down next to Pyro and opened the bagged lunch Pitor made for everyone.

"Hey, guys." Kat sighed opening a can of orange soda.

"Man, I hate this bloody place even more!" Pyro seethed.

"Why?" Kat asked him.

"Well, besides all bloody norms(non-mutant), they made me do gym!" Pyro said. Kat smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Poor Pyro." Kat laughed patting him on the back. "If it makes you feel better I'll buy you a new lighter."

Pyro's head snapped up, on his face was the biggest grin. "Really?" Kat nodded. "Kat, you're the best!" He yelled giving her a hug.

"Yes, I know." Kat picked up her tuna sandwich and took a bite. She then looked at Pitor. "How did you know I liked tuna?"

"Lucky guess." Piotr said.

With the X-Men

"Man, I can't believe that they are going to this school!" Scott hissed.

"It'll just be a matter of time, until they all get kicked out!" Jean reminded him.

"Hey, isn't like Jamie supposed to like have this lunch?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, but I don't zee him anyvher." Kurt replied, looking around.

"He's in the snack line." Rogue told them.

Just then Jamie came out of the snack line and looked around. "Oh there he is." Kitty said standing up. Before she could call his name, Kat stood up and waved at him.

"Jamie over here." She called. Jamie smiled, nodded as he walked over to the table.

"What is he doing?" Scott demanded.

"Looks like he's sitting with the Acolytes." Tabby stated. "Girl has taste in clothes. Later." Tabby said standing up and walking over to the Acolytes table.

With the Acolytes

Jamie had just sat down next to Kat. "Hey, saved you a seat." Kat said.

"Thank you." Jamie whispered looking at the rest of the Acolytes.

"Jamie, the red head is Remy, that's Piotr, and the Aussie is Pyro." Kat introduced. "Guys this is Jamie."

"Hey." They dully said.

"Hey, aren't you that kid that can clone himself?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah, my codename is Multiple." Jamie replied.

"Hey, can I have a seat?" Tabby asked walking over to them.

"Sure." Kat said making room for her.

"You must be Sabertooth's daughter." Tabby said.

"Yeah, name's Kat. Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Call me Tabby. Love the shirt."

"Figures you'd say that Boom-Boom." Jamie laughed. Kat looked at her weirdly.

"Boom-Boom?"

"Yeah, my code name. Wanna see why?"

"Yeah!" Kat replied. Tabby smirked and made a small boom in her hand. She then threw it over to the cheerleaders. It exploded just as it landed on their trays. Food flew everywhere. "That was pretty hot."

Scott and Jean marched over to them. "Tabby, you know better then to use your powers here!" Scott growled.

"Do you want to get us all to get in trouble?" Jean asked. Tabby rolled her eyes.

"Please, it was a harmless prank." Jamie told them.

"And you Jamie, why are you sitting over here? In case you forgot, they are the enemy!" Jamie looked down at his shoes. Kat saw how uneasy they made him and growled at the two red heads.

"Jamie can sit wit who ever he wants ta. Ya can't tell him who he can and can't be friends wit!" Remy declared. Jamie looked up at him shocked.

"I'd expect this from Tabby, but not from you Jamie." Jean said as she and Scott walked away. Jamie looked down at his feet feeling ashamed.

"Hey, don't let them get to you Jamie." Tabby told them.

Just then two female teenagers walked up to the table. They were cheerleaders. Both of them started glaring at Kat.

"Can I help you?" Kat said looking at them.

"Yeah you can. Stay the hell away from Duncan!" One of them said.

"Let me tell you somethin'. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole." Kat told them.

"Good, because he's mine." The other girl said before walking away.

"Fuckin' humans." Kat swore.

The rest of the day seemed to go back pretty fast for the Acolytes.

"Hey, I'm going to hang out with Fallen…so you guys can go without me." Kat told Remy before the final bell rang.

When Kat walked out the school she saw a large group of girls around a black 1976 Mustang. System of a Down's song, Violent Pornography was blasting from it. Kat smiled as she made her way through the crowd of girls.

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody living now**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody living now**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody living now**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody cries**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody living now**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody dies**_

Fallen was leaning against the car ignoring the questions the females where throwing at him. His black sunglasses were on. Kat dropped her backpack, wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Fallen leaned down to kiss her. Kat heard the other girls yelling at her, but continued to kiss her boyfriend. After a minute they broke the kiss.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"So how was your day?" Fallen mocked. Kat's smile vanished and gave him a hard glare.

"Not funny." She told him. Suddenly someone grabbed Kat's arm, tearing her away from Fallen's arms. Kat turned to run into Duncan's chest.

"Get the hell away from him!" Duncan demanded. Kat glared at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Fallen demanded looking at Duncan.

"I should be asking you that same question." Duncan retorted. Kat yanked her arm free from Duncan's grasp.

Fallen opened the door for Kat and she got into the passengers seat of the car. He then turned back around to face Duncan. Fallen took off his sunglasses to reveal eyes that were completely black.

"Fallen let's just go." Kat pleaded.

"Hold on a minute." Fallen said looking Duncan in the eyes. "Listen human, there is a reason why they call me Fallen. Now, if you don't want to find out why you will piss off." Fallen walked over to the driver's side of the car. He opened his door and looked back at Duncan. "Oh yeah, if you ever touch her again, I'll personally give you a one way ticket to hell!" Fallen closed his door and drove off.

The rest of the Acolytes drove back to their base. It was around seven that evening when Victor came into the room looking for Kat.

"Where's Kat?" He asked them.

"After school she went off with her boyfriend." Pyro said. He was laying down on the floor, playing Soul Calibur III on the PS2.

**Boyfriend?** Victor thought. He walked over to Pyro and picked him up so he was eye level with him. "What the fuck is his name?"

"Um, uh, Fath…No, that's not it…Um, Fall…Uh, Falling?" Pyro stuttered.

"Da name be Fallen." Remy stated looking up from his card game.

Victor dropt Pyro and walked out of the room. Once he got into the garage he called Ebony. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello." Came a female voice.

"Ebony, do you know one of Kat's friends named Fallen?" Victor growled.

"Yes, he is her boyfriend. Why?" She asked.

"Where does he live?" Victor asked.

"Fallen lives on Orange street apartment 6; again why?" Ebony asked once more.

"Because when I find him, he's a dead man." Victor growled hanging up.

**You know the drill…if you want new chapters REVIEW!**

**R&R!**


	7. Training Begins

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT THE CHARATERS I MADE UP!!!**

Fallen watched Kat dive into the pool, before he dived in after her. Since they just decided to go swimming, Kat was in her black bra and a pair of Fallen's black shorts. Fallen was wearing his red swimming trunks.

Kat surfaced and started to float on her back, until Fallen dragged her back under water. She smiled as they resurfaced in the water. Kat frowned when she noticed the serious look Fallen had on.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"If that asshole touches you again, you better tell me." Fallen told her.

"Why? What would you do?" Kat asked with a smile.

"We'll kick his human ass!" Fear yelled from a chair, Wanda sitting next to him.

"No, you won't do anything. His ass is mine!" Fallen corrected. Wanda laughed at the thought of Fallen against Duncan.

"Well, if you don't stop talking about him, your ass is mine! Then again, its already mine." Kat said. Fallen raised an eyebrow.

"So wanna skip school tomorrow and hang out here?" Fallen asked.

"I can't." Kat sighed.

"Why not?"

"Cause my dad would so kill me."

"No, I'd ground you and kill him!" Victor said ripping the gate off its hinges and throwing it aside like a rag-doll. Fear stood up, ready to use his powers if need be. Using his powers Fallen jumped out of the pool and landed next to Fear.

**Shit! Not good. Definitely not good.** Kat thought as she swam to the side of the pool.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to leave!" Fallen said. His black eyes suddenly turned blood red. "One-"

"Two!" Victor said, showing Fallen that he wasn't afraid.

"Cool it guys." Wanda said walking in front of Fear and Fallen.

"You know him?" Fear and Fallen asked.

"Yeah." Wanda replied. Kat pulled herself out of the pool and used a black and blue beach towel to dry off. She then walked over to Victor.

"Kat do you know him?" Fallen asked again. His blood red eyes turned back to black.

"Yeah." Kat said putting her shirt back on. If looks could kill Fallen would be six feet under hours ago, and Victor would be dancing on his grave.

"Who's your friend kitten?" Victor growled, even though he already knew the answer.

"Did he just say kitten?" Fear asked Wanda. The young goth nodded her head.

"Fallen meet Daddy, Daddy this is Fallen…my boyfriend." Kat whispered the last part, though Victor still heard his daughter. Victor moved to try and kill Fallen, but Kat stood in front of him. "Daddy, no please!" Kat used the sad puppy dog eyes.

Victor growled before rolling his eyes. "Get your stuff and lets go."

"But-" Victor turned and growled at her. "Ok." Kat walked through the gate to Fallen's apartment.

"How come all the hot girls have the scary fathers?" Fear asked.

"Because we scare off guys like you!" Victor growled.

Kat then came back out. "I'll call you later." She whispered to Fallen. He nodded at her, not hugging her in fear of her father. "Bye Fear, Wanda I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Kat." Wanda said, Fear simply nodded at her.

Kat walked behind her father and got on the back of his motorcycle. The three mutants watched their friend ride off.

"Man, why do all the hot chicks have the scary fathers?" Fallen whispered, under his breath.

It was about ten minutes later when Sabertooth parked his motorcycle in the garage. Kat got off the back and glared at him. He looked down at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Why where you so mean to Fallen?" Kat asked him.

"I wasn't mean to him." Sabertooth replied.

"You tried to kill him!" Kat growled.

"Exactly I didn't kill him. See I was being nice." He replied turning around. Kat growled at him, making him turn back around. "You better watch who you're growling at Katherine!"

Kat rolled her eyes and walked out of the garage to go take a shower. When she came out of her bathroom (with a towel wrapped around her body) she saw Remy sitting on her bed. Kat's eyes turned into a dangerous glare.

"Why in the seven hells are you in my room?" She hissed.

"Easy, Kitty-Kat," Remy said standing up. "Da boss says dat it be time ta start ya training. He sent Remy ta take ya down ta de training room."

"First of all Cajun, last time I checked my eyes are up here. Second, what training?" She replied.

"Oui, Remy does know that ya eyes be up dere. But de more…interestin' stuff be a little lower." Kat put on a seductive smile as she walked up to him.

"Ya know if my father or my boyfriend were here…you'd be in many teeny-tiny pieces right now." Kat whispered in his ear. She then smiled at him.

"Well, Kitty-Kat, Remy be a Cajun dat can take care of himself."

"Really?" Remy nodded. "Then lets test that theory." Kat walked over to her door and opened it. "Da-"

Remy ran at her and put his hand over her mouth. "Ok, ok Remy can take a hint."

"Good, now get the hell out of my room." Kat ordered. Remy walked through the door. "Oh Remy."

"Oui."

"The name is Kat!" She told him as she slammed her door shut.

Five mintues later Kat came out wearing a black beater with a black sports bra on under it an a pair of tight dark blue jeans that had rips up and down her legs. She pulled on a pair of black and blue vans.

"Ready?" Remy asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kat replied. Remy led Kat to an elevator, once they were inside Remy pushed a black button, the doors closed as they went to the basement. When the doors opened Kat followed Remy until she saw a metal door. The door opened and the both of them walked inside. There were tables of controls and standing in front of them were Magneto, Sabertooth, Pyro and Colossus.

"Today Katherine, we will begin your training." Magneto told her.

"Do I have to? I mean come on, I took out most of this team, remember?" Kat reminded, with a cocky smirk.

"Well, we weren't trying to hurt you!" Pyro said folding his arms over his chest. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

"First these are our enemies." Magneto said pushing a button. A picture of Scott Summers came up on the screen. "This is-"

"Scott Summers aka Cyclops." Kat interrupted.

"And his power?"

"Um, some kind of red beam that comes out of his eyes. I should know, he knocked me out with it, thinking I was the Cajun." Magneto nodded as he remembered the event. Next a picture of Jean came up.

"Little Miss. Jean, I'm better then everyone else, Grey. Honor roll student, first class bitch and pain in my ass." Kat growled.

"Its like looking at a female version of Sabertooth!" Pyro whispered to Gambit. Sabertooth growled in a warning tone, while Kat shrugged her shoulders.

Next a picture of Rogue came up. "She's either a power stealer or a copy cat." Kat said.

"How did you know that one?" Magneto asked.

"She smells…I don't know…different, like more than one person."

"Her name is Rogue, when she touches a mutant she 'borrows' their powers and steals their memories. When she touches you, she will put you into a coma until your powers go away. If you are human, she will steal their memories and life force." Sabertooth explained.

"That and you will wake up with a **really** bad headache." Pyro added, Gambit and Colossus nodded.

Next was a picture of Kurt, halowatch form and mutant form. "Aw, he's so cute!" Kat said looking at his mutant form. Sabertooth glared at her. "I mean, um, he can teleport and when he does it smells of brimstone."

"His code name is Nightcrawler."

Next was a picture of Logan. "Um, the guy that almost sliced off my head, when he found out I'm dad's daughter."

"His name is Logan aka Wolverine. You are not to fight him, do you understand me!?" Sabertooth said, before Magneto.

"Yeah."

Next was a picture of Kitty. "The girl that can walk through solid objects and says 'like' so many times that I want to kill her. Not to mention, she pretty much bathes in strawberry body spray."

"Yes, her name is Shadowcat."

Next was a picture of Storm. "She's that woman that saved me. Storm, I think was her name."

"Yes, they are called the X-Men. And this is their leader and my friend." A picture of Charles Xavier came up.

"Wait, I saw him in my head, some time after I was knocked out and before I woke up." Kat whispered.

"Charles, is a very powerful telepath." Magneto said. "Under no circumstances are you to harm him!" Kat nodded in understanding. "Now, go through that door and your training shall begin."

"Wait, I thought there were more X-Men then just them?" Kat questioned.

"There are more X-Men, but its just them that cause the major problems." Magneto answered. Kat nodded as Sabertooth opened the door for her. She walked through it to see a metal room.

Suddenly the room changed into the place where the Acolytes, first battled the X-Men. Kat started to walk, not knowing what to expect. She then caught the sent of strawberry body spray. Kat jumped into the air and did a back flip, when she landed she was behind Shadowcat. Without even thinking, Kat did a turning back side kick, Shadowcat flew into a building through she phased through it.

Kat then heard a zing sound. She jumped on top of a pile of crates to avoid getting hit by Cyclops's optic blast. Kat was suddenly flying through the air, standing next to Cyclops was Jean. She was about to fly into a wall, but she moved so she kicked off the wall did a beautiful front flip into a rolling dive to the ground and landed on her feet.

When Kat landed she saw a broken metal pole that was around her height. She picked it up, preparing to use it as a staff. Kat heard a twig snap behind her, she turned around as she aimed the metal pole at her new opponent's head. Rogue instantly dropped to the floor. Kat sniffed the air.

**Is that brimstone?** She thought to herself. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders, she then disappeared. That was when Kat started to fall. She turned making them both spin in the air, Kurt landed on the bottom when they reached the ground. Kat jumped back up on to her feet.

"I've had enough of this shit!" She muttered, turning into a female lion. She started to run at Cyclops, he tried to hit her with his optic blasts, but failed miserably. Kat growled as she pounced on him. She clawed his chest severely, when she saw Jean running over to him. Kat turned back into her normal body and hid behind a crate. Jean kneeled down to Scott; that was when Kat turned into a tiger and pounced on Jean. Kat landed on Jean, before the red head had time to use her powers. Jean tried to punch Kat, but she bite down on her arm to stop her.

The next thing Kat knew the room changed into metal maze. "Pounce, this is stage two. You must get to the end of the maze and avoid everything in it." Magneto said through the speakers.

**Easy for you to say.** Kat thought with a sigh. Kat started walking through the maze. That was when she smelled something that was worse than trash. She turned around to see a little teenager sitting like a toad.

"Pounce, that is Toad. He is one of the Brotherhood's members." Magneto told her.

**Now he tells me about rival team #2. **She thought shaking her head. Toad jumped at her, Kat merely ducked and Toad when into the wall. He then turned around to face her. Kat swore as he didn't fall for her plan. Toad opened his mouth and threw his tong at Kat. She caught it in her hand and tugged really hard. Toad came flying at her, Kat started to spin Toad over her head and then after a minute released him, causing him to fly into a wall. Toad fell to the floor passed out. Kat then continued walking through the maze.

After a few minutes she came across Blob. Kat looked at him weirdly. "And he is what?" Kat asked.

"His code name is Blob. He's about as strong as Colossus is." Magneto told her. Kat nodded in understanding.

Blob started running at her. Kat tried to punch him, but her arm just sank into his stomach. Blob picked up Kat by the back of her shirt and threw her into one of the walls of the maze. Kat groaned as she stood back up, there was a large dent from where she hit the wall. She started to try to attack Blob again, but he back handed her sending her flying into another wall. Kat turned over so she was now on her hands and knees.

She suddenly got an idea and smirked as she stood once again. Kat changed into a King Cobra. She slithered over to Blob only to have him pick her up by the throat. Kat gasped for air then bit down on his hand, pumping venom into his veins. Blob dropped her before collapsing to the floor. Kat turned back to her normal body and continued down the maze. Kat soon came across a teenaged male with a fish bowl on his head.

"This is Avalanche." Magneto told her. Kat assuming what his powers might be, from his code name. He turned to face Kat, putting his hands out in front of him. The ground began to shake and split in some areas. Kat struggled to keep her balance, but ended up falling onto her back. She tried to stand but failed horribly. Just then the ground under her broke and she began to fall. Kat fell on to her back as the room went back to normal. She turned over as she slowly got up. It took her three minutes to get back into the control room.

Sabertooth threw a bottled water in her direction. She caught it with her left hand, since her right was holding her ribs. "You alright?" Pyro asked her.

"I'm fine." She lied. Remy poked her ribs making Kat winced and took in a sharp breath.

"Your ribs say otherwise." Sabertooth said.

"There are three stages to this. You have passed the first stage and half of the second." Magneto explained to her. "In order for you to start your mission you must complete all three stages."

"Alright." Kat sighed.

"Gambit." Magneto said.

"Oui."

"You are to spar with her everyday until she completes all three stages. You two will start this tomorrow after school. Then two days after that you shall try to pass all three stages."

"So what is my mission about?" Kat asked.

"I will tell you when you pass the three stages."

Both Sabertooth and Kat walked out of the room and to the elevator. "Not bad for your first time." He told her.

"If I knew everyone I was up against, I could've beaten that level." Kat told him.

"Kat, you don't always know who you are going to be up against. Teammates can switch sides, and friends can get you killed." He explained. "And you killed more than half of them."

Kat smirked as she shrugged. "They attacked me first, so it was self defense." Victor laughed a little, seeing some of his traits in his daughter. "Go on and do your homework."

"Don't have any." She told him.

"Oh really?" Kat nodded at him.

"Had a study hall. I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Alright, see you at dinner." He told her. Kat walked to her room, she opened the door and saw that the window was open. She closed her door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you are in here." Kat growled. Wolverine walked out of the shadows, his claws fully extended.

**R&R!!!**


	8. First Day of Training

**_Hey, sorry this took so long to update. School has ended now, so I have more time to write…type…_**

**_I don't own anything, besides Kat, Fallen and Fear. _**

"I'm sorry, but…is that supposed to scare me?" Kat asked.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this team!" Wolverine growled.

"You know, I would consider that…If you were the real Wolverine. I haven't seen you in awhile Mystique."

Wolverine smirked as he turned into the blue skinned mutant Mystique. She leaned against the wall as Kat sat down on her bed. "Your powers are as good as you father. One day you will surpass him."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kat replied.

"Something you don't know." Mystique thought out loud.

"Yeah. How about why you're here."

"Before we get into that conversation, why don't we catch up a little?" Mystique sat down at her desk.

"Alright, I'm an animal shape shifter, I have my Father's powers and I now live with my Father. As for you, you skin is much darker, so my guess is that your powers has grown. I know you no longer work for Magneto. There we're all caught up. Now what are you doing here?"

"Careful Creed, curiosity killed the cat."

"Then I have eight more lives. Unlike you, you only have one." Kat smiled showing her fangs.

"That's so cute, you finally grew into your claws and fangs." The next thing either of them knew Kat slammed Mystique into the wall, a clawed hand around her throat.

"Enough talking, tell me why you are here!" Kat glared. Mystique merely laughed at her.

"Short temper, just like your Father." Mystique threw Kat away from her. Now it was Kat that was pinned to the floor. Kat growled up at her. "Relax, I'm not dumb enough to kill you. Sabertooth, wouldn't rest until he killed me."

"So why in the seven hells are you here!?" Kat demanded. Mystique glared down at her.

"Lets just say I don't like being replaced."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Kat." Came Sabertooth's voice.

Mystique's grip eased up as she looked at the door. Before Kat had time to do anything, Mystique grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up. Kat tried to get away, but couldn't. Instead she knocked over her cd stand.

"Kat, answer me!" Sabertooth growled. Mystique covered her mouth and opened her mouth.

"I'm fine, Dad." Her voice changed into Kat's. Sabertooth broke down the door and glared at Mystique.

"Wha-you little bitch!" Kat bit her hand. Mystique shoved Kat away from her.

"DADDY!" Kat yelled.

"What are you doing here Mystique!?" He demanded.

"I'm just welcoming your daughter to the team. Kat, make sure you watch your back." Mystique said. She then turned into a raven and flew out the window.

Victor kneeled down to his daughter. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking over her for any injures.

"I'm fine. I let my guard down, it won't happen again." Kat told him.

"No, I should've known that she'd come after you." He then noticed a thin trail of blood coming from her mouth. "You're bleeding." Kat whipped the blood from her mouth.

"Not mine, I bit her." She looked at her hand. "That bitch better not have rabies."

"That's the least you should be worried about." Sabertooth told her. Kat's head snapped up with wide eyes. "Joking."

"Not funny." She glared at him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Daddy. I promise." She told him. Sabertooth nodded as Magneto came in and fixed her metal door.

"If Mystique comes here again, let me know." Magneto told them, before leaving.

"Why did you barge in after Mystique said I was fine?" Kat asked.

"You think I can't tell my own child from someone else?" He smirked before leaving.

It was the next day, at the end of school Kat went home with the other Acolytes. She changed into her workout clothes and met Remy in the training room.

"So what do you plan on teaching me?" Kat asked. Remy gave her a smile that made any other girl go weak in the knees.

"Dere be so many answers ta dat question." He replied as the room changed into the park where they first fought.

Kat smiled as she walked up to him. She began to trace figure eights on his chest. "And what answer would that be?" She whispered; her lips stopped an inch from his. Remy stared down into her emerald cat like eyes. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How 'bout Remy shows ya." Just when their lips were about to touch, Kat flipped him over her shoulder.

"Christ, guys are so easy!" Kat laughed looking down at him. "I'm taken Cajun. Can we begin now?" She did several back flips to move away from him.

"Oui." Remy jumped back up and threw several cards at her. Kat dodged all, but the last and flew back into a tree. She stood back up and hissed at him. Kat ran at him, when she was about two feet away she turned into a tiger and pounced on him. Remy fell onto his back, with Kat still on top of him. The only thing keeping Kat's teeth off of his neck was his boo staff. Remy then kicked her off of him, Kat landed in a squatting position; now back to her normal body.

"You just bit off more than you can chew." Kat told him, running away. Before Gambit knew it, he was alone.

"Dis can't be good." He whispered.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Acolytes were in the control room. "What is she doin'?" Pyro asked.

"She's hunting him." Sabertooth replied with a smirk. **That's my girl.** He thought.

Kat watched Gambit from a distance. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." Gambit kept on repeating as he walked around. Kat glared at him from where she was watching him. She followed Gambit being a quiet as she could.

"Hunting? Isn't that dangerous?" Pyro asked.

"For whom?" Magneto asked. "Gambit is a skilled fighter and Kat is Sabertooth's daughter."

"Both?" His question went unanswered.

With the X-Men

Logan had just parked into the garage of the mansion. Before he got off, someone got off behind him. She was a little shorter than him with brown hair to the middle of her back. She was wearing zipped up black leather jacket and black leather pants that went down into her combat boots.

"This way, kid." Logan said as he opened the door for her. The two of them went straight to Xavier's study.

"I see you two have arrived safely." The professor smiled. The girl only nodded. "Hello, I am Charles Xavier."

"They call me X-23." She replied, moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, we can keep that as you code-name if you wish. In the mean-time what would you like to be called?" He asked her.

The girl turned to Logan, but he shrugged his shoulders. "You're 16, you can make up your own name."

"Lexi." She told Xavier.

"Alright Lexi; tonight I will enroll you in school. So tomorrow you may begin. Logan, have Jean show her to her room." Professor Xavier said as he picked up the phone.

With Kat

When Kat had come out of the training room she was breathing heavily. While Remy looked like he merely went for a quick jog. Kat swayed before falling forward; Victor easily caught her. Mastermind came into the room, when Magneto called him. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes.

"You alright?" Victor asked her.

"Just tired; that was the first time I've ever used my powers that much." She replied, standing on her own.

**You know the drill…if you want new chapters REVIEW!!!**

**R&R!!!**


	9. Party

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT KAT, FEAR, FALLEN AND KAT'S MOTHER AND AUNT.**

It was the next day. John was asleep again, on the table. Sabertooth just came into the room and looked around, when he started to growl at Pyro.

"Pyro, I thought I told you to wake up Kat!"

Kat then came through the door fully dressed. "Chill, I'm right here." Kat said as she sat down to eat.

"Merde, ya be awake chere. Dat has ta be a new record, non?" Remy whispered. Kat turned and glared at him.

"I heard that!"

"Remy knows chere."

It was a few more minutes until they left for school. Kat was at her locker when she felt someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." A voice whispered in her ear.

"Get off of me, Dunk." Kat replied turning around. Duncan's smile turned into a frown.

"The name is Duncan."

"Why are you talking to me?" Kat asked him.

"Because you are my girl."

Kat growled as she shoved Duncan against a locker. "What the hell do I have to say to make you go away!? I'm not interested in you; so leave me alone. I don't want my boyfriend to kill you."

Duncan smirked once again. "So you are worried about me-"

Kat smirked. "You'd like that wouldn't you? I just don't want to visit my boyfriend in jail, because he killed your worthless ass. Now get lost!" Kat released him and started to walk away.

It was just after lunch. Kat was walking to the gym to meet her new gym teacher when she ran into Ray Crisp.

"Kat?" He said shocked.

"Berzerker!" Kat hugged her old friend.

"Christ, I haven't seen you since middle school." Ray released her.

"Yeah, how've you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Well, I'm now living with my dad." She admitted.

"Yeah, I know."

"How?"

"I'm an X-man."

"Oh, that figures." She replied. "So when does this class start?"

"In a few seconds, but I was just waiting for-"

"Hey, Kat." Came Jamie's voice from behind them. The two turned to see Jamie walking up with the gym teacher.

"Hi Jamie."

"Madrox, Crisp get to your next class." Mr. Jones ordered.

"Alright, I'll catch you later." Ray said before they walked off.

Mr. Jones turned to Kat. "Who are you? You're not in this class." He looked her over, and then looked on his student list.

"I'm new, the name's Kat Creed." She replied.

"You're a girl?"

"Yes, you see I was born that way, and will be until the day I die." She smirked.

"Glade to hear it, but that's not what I meant. Did you pick this class?"

"No, the school did. I think they said everywhere else was filled. Why do you ask?"

"Because this gym class only does weight lifting. Thus, only has boys in it…until now."

"Alright."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No, I live with a bunch of guys."

"Now, you will need gym clothes."

"I have a set right here; unless the school gives out uniforms."

"No, as long as the uniform isn't revealing or distracting its alright. The guys are changing right now, so you can go down to the girls' lockers to change." He instructed. Kat nodded as she started down the stairs.

It was a few minutes later when Kat came back up the steps. She was now wearing a white beater with a pair of baggy black shorts and a pair of black vans.

"Everyone, this is Kat Creed, she's new to this school. So today she will be going first on all the weights, so we know how much she can lift." Mr. Jones announced.

They all walked to the weight room. Mr. Jones led everyone over to the barbells, once there he picked up a barbell that had 25 lbs imprinted on it.

"Come on Mr. Jones, she'll break a nail!" A boy called out. All of the guys started laughing. Kat didn't bother to turning to him, she took the barbell from Mr. Jones and set it back down. "Is that too hard for you?"

Kat then picked up the rack, with all of the barbells and held it over her head with her right arm. "Got anything heavier?" She asked simply. She suddenly heard someone mutter something in the distance. "What?"

"I said-"

"Not you Mr. Jones." Kat said quickly. He was about to say something else, when Kat held her hand up. She then caught Pyro's scent along with blood. She dropped the rack of barbells and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. "Pyro!"

Kat took off running out of the weight room. She quickly followed her nose to the gymnasium. There was Duncan along with his friends, but Kat could barely see anything because of the large crowd.

"What's the matter muttie, can't fight without your lighter?" Came Duncan's voice. Kat backed up and ran at the crowd, just when she was about to run into someone, she jumped and did a front flip, landing in front of Pyro, whom was on the floor. She kneeled down to her friend. Pyro was sporting a black eye and busted lip. Kat looked at the friendliest member of the Acolytes, before turning to look at Duncan and his friends.

"You wanna mess with a mutant Duncan? I'll give you a mutant!" Kat turned into a tiger and hissed at him. Pyro pointed to Duncan.

"He has me love." Pyro winced. Duncan began to run and Kat took off after him. It only took her a second before she had Duncan pinned down. She turned back into her human body, but kept a clawed hand at his throat.

"Give me the lighter and I won't kick your sorry ass!" She ordered. Duncan placed the lighter in her hand. Kat did a back flip and ran back to Pyro. "Hey, I got Betsy back for you." Kat's eyes softened when she talked to him.

"Thanks shelia."

"Come on, we gotta get you to the nurse." Kat helped Pyro to stand. They slowly walked away from the crowd that now surrounded Duncan. It took a few minutes to get him there.

"My goodness, what happened?" Mrs. Harris, the nurse, asked.

"Duncan decided to beat up Pyro, here." She replied.

"Why am I not surprised! That Duncan, someone really needs to teach him a lesson." Mrs. Harris whispered.

"Wait, you don't hate mutants?" Kat asked.

"Heavens no, I am one."

"Then prove it."

"Alrighty then." Mrs. Harris kneeled in front of Pyro, she put her hands on his face. As soon as she closed her eyes, her hands began to glow a sandy yellow color. When she removed her hands, Pyro was as good as new. She smirked and turned back to Kat. "Just don't go around telling people that I'm a mutant. I'd lose my job."

"They why are you here? Oh, sorry name's Kat."

"I know; Magneto asked me to work here to keep an eye on the mutants."

Pyro was still holding his stomach in pain. "I thought you healed him?"

"I can only make the wound go away; the pain will still be there."

"That's retarded."

"Yes, well. Still, I wish there was a way you could get that delinquent!"

"I could ask Daddy to do me a favor." Kat shook her head. "No, I don't think he would…Not with Magneto in town."

"Oh, I forgot. Remy got called on a mission, so Bigfoot is your ride home." Pyro told her, watching her smile.

"Now, that could definitely work." Kat whispered.

"Now, I know you are Creed's daughter."

The end of the day came quickly for Kat and Pyro. Mrs. Harris simply called down to their classes and lied, er, said they were not feeling well. Kat was at her locker when she sensed Duncan walking up to her. The young mutant laughed in her head. **Idiot in sight.** She thought in her head.

Kat closed her locker only to see Duncan's face. "Now what?" Kat asked him as she headed out of the school. As soon as she walked out the doors she saw her father standing next to his motorcycle. She smiled since she still knew that Duncan was behind her. That was when Duncan did something that she didn't expect; he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"You better look at me when I talk to you." He sneered.

"Duncan, I'm going to give you to the count of three to get the hell off of me." Kat hissed.

"THREE!" Victor growled from behind her. He grabbed the front of Duncan's shirt and pulled him up so they were eye level.

"Who the hell are you?" Duncan demanded.

"Hi Daddy." Kat smirked. Duncan looked down at her, then back to her father.

"You…you're…h…her f…father?" He stuttered.

"What do you think?" Victor growled. Just then he heard a very familiar sound. "This doesn't concern you Wolverine."

"I think it does bub." Before Kat could move Logan pulled her against his chest, with one claw at her throat. "Lookie what I got."

"Dad." Kat whispered. Victor turned and glared at him.

"Leave her out of this!" He snapped.

"Put the kid down and I'll let her go."

He looked back to Duncan. "If I smell you on her again, it'll take them two years to find all the parts of your body." He then threw Duncan away from him. "Now release my daughter!"

Logan pushed Kat away from him then walked away with Lexi.

Kat followed her dad to his motorcycle. Victor got on then handed Kat his helmet. When he felt Kat wrap her arms around his waist he started the bike and took off.

Even though Victor drove at an insane speed, Kat knew she was safe. It reminded her of when she was little and he'd take her for a ride. Of course that all but stopped when her mother died. After that day everything changed and it wasn't for the best.

**I will avenge you Mom.** Kat thought to herself as she felt her father speed up. He then felt his daughter's hold tighten on him and slowed down a little bit.

It was around seven that evening. Gambit had come back then had gone out. The remaining boys were watching TV with Sabertooth, when Kat came downstairs. Though, only Pyro seemed to notice, for Victor and Piotr's eyes were glued to the TV.

Kat was wearing a dark green halter top. The front was cut low to show some cleavage, but it didn't look trashy and also stopped at her navel. A silver studded belt was through the loops on her black leather pants going into black combat boots. Pyro whistled at her when she looked out the window. "Lookin good, shelia."

Victor turned from the TV to where Pyro was looking. "Where are you going?" He asked as she turned to him. "And what are you wearing?"

"Double date and clothes." Kat replied.

"It's a school night."

"Daddy, its Friday." She smiled.

"Where are you going in that?"

"A new club that opened up; Fallen is friends with the bouncer."

"Who else is going?"

"Wanda and Fear." Just then the door bell rang. Kat answered the door to see Wanda and Fallen. "Bye guys."

"Wait!" Victor ordered. "Come back."

The three of them walked back into the room. "Hey, Vic." Wanda greeted. He nodded at her, keeping his eyes on Kat and Fallen.

"Wait, I thought you had blue streaks in your hair." Pyro said from the couch.

"Took out the hair dye. I naturally have blonde highlights, probably another trait from the Sabertooth." Kat said annoyed. "Can we go now?"

"Hello, Mr. Creed." Fallen greeted. "Its um nice to see you again."

"Yeah, this time you're actually clothed." Victor noticed Fallen's arm around Kat's shoulders. "Tell me kid, do you like your left arm?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you remove it from my little girl." Victor growled.

"Daddy, be nice."

"I am being nice; he's not dead…yet. What's the name of this place?"

"X-Factor." Wanda told him.

"Alright, be back by 10:30."

"11:15?" Kat asked with a small pout.

"9:00." Kat gave him a nervous smile.

"10:30 is good. Bye Daddy." Kat said as they walked out the door. On the way to the car Fallen kissed Kat.

"GET YOUR LIPS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled from the door.

"Love you to Daddy!" Kat replied getting into the car. Victor closed the door with a heavy sigh. He then sat back down and finished his beer.

"They grow up so fast." Pyro whimpered. Victor glared down at him as he took out his cell phone.

"Oui, Creed." Came Remy's voice.

"Where are you?"

"On a date outside da X-Factor. Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, Kat is going to be there, watch her!"

"But-"

"That's an order!" With that Victor hung up the phone.

**R&R!**


	10. The Hunters

I don't own anything but Kat, Fallen and Fear!

Remy and a random girl were standing at the front of a long line of people trying to get inside of the X-Factor. That was when he saw Kat and her friends, walking right up to the bouncer.

"What's up man?" Fallen greeted. The bouncer smiled back.

"Well if it isn't the Dragon King with his beloved Kat." Chase said hugging Kat.

"Nice to see you to Chase."

"So your lovely aunt finally let you out the house?" He asked. Kat narrowed her eyes at the comment about her aunt. "Sorry."

"Next time you will be." She smiled evilly. "But no, I'm living with my Dad now."

"And he's scary." Fear added. Kat turned to him. "He's is!"

"So can we go in?" Fallen asked. Chase opened the door for them.

"Hey Kit-Kat." Remy called to them. Kat turned to see Remy and glared.

"Mind telling me what the hell you are doing here?" She questioned. Remy smirked down at her.

"Easy Kitty-Kat." Fallen frowned at the nickname. "Remy was here befo' ya. Jus wonderin' if ya could get him and Christy in?" He asked.

Kat looked to Fallen and Fallen looked to Chase. "He's with us."

Inside the music was blasting the song Dragula by Rob Zombie.

_Dead I am the one, exterminating son_

_Slipping through the trees, __stranglin__ the breeze_

_Dead I am the sky, __watchin__ angels cry_

_While they slowly turn, conquering the __worrrrrrrm_

Fallen kissed Kat on the cheek before going with Fear to talk to a group of guys. Wanda and Kat began to dance together.

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my __Dragula__ x2_

_Dead I am the pool, draining from the fool_

_Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed_

_Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat_

_Tender is the fur, dying as you __purrrrrrrrr_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my __Dragula__ x2_

_Do it Baby__, Do__ it Baby_

_Do it Baby, Do it Baby_

_Burn like an animal_

_Dead I am the light, dig into the skin_

_Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win_

_Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry_

_Devil on your back, I can never die_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my __Dragula__ x2_

_Do it Baby__, Do__ it Baby_

_Do it Baby, Do it Baby_

_Burn like an animal_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my __Dragula__ x2_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my __Dragula_

When the song was over they went back to their corner and sat on the couch. There was Remy not alone.

"What happened to what's her name?" Kat smirked.

Remy glared at her. "What happened ta Fallen?" He retorted.

"He had something to take care of."Kat replied. It wasn't really a lie, Fallen and Fear were head of their own gang The Dragons.

"Gang stuff Remy supposes." Remy smirked. Wanda and Kat looked at him surprised, but Kat then smiled.

"Guess it's only a matter of time until you put it together. Since you are in the Thieves' Guild." Kat smirked.

Remy gave her a lop sided smile. "Remy's impressed chere. Ya've done ya homework. But I come baring a warning."

Kat looked at him confused. "What?"

"A group of people called the Hunters' have been following all of us Acolytes." Kat eyes widened then narrowed. She balled her hands into fists being careful of her claws. "They wear-"

"All black with orange bandanna." Kat growled.

"How do ya know dat?"

"Cause they murdered my mother. They are the reason my Father is the way he is. They are the reason why I've moved over twenty times since I was a kid." Kat said getting up and walking outside.

After a few minutes Remy walked out after her. There he saw Kat beating the crap out of a brick wall. "What do you want Cajun?"

"See if ya be alright." He replied.

"I've fine, a cat's gotta land on her feet doesn't she." She stated.

"Cat's don't always land on deir feet. Dere's one other t'ing Remy has ta tell ya."

"I'm listening."

"Remy's mission was ta find deir hideout an find out what dey were doing."

"What were they doing?"

"Kidnapping mutants from all over da world, den usin' em as experiments." He told her.

Kat turned and looked at him shocked. "Does Magneto and my Father know of this?"

"Magneto yes, Remy's not sure about ya papa." He replied. Kat then looked passed him back to the door.

"Hey, what are you two doing back here?" A voice demanded.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Kat shot back.

A group of teens moved from out of the shadows there stood Lexi, Amara, Kitty, Jean, and Rogue. Behind them were Scott, Bobby, Kurt and Jamie.

"Great just what I freakin' needed." Kat muttered under her breath. "Oh, hey Jamie."

"Hi Kat, hey Remy."

"Bonjour," Remy greeted to him. "But like da girl said, what do da rest of ya want!?"

"We want you delinquents to stop following us." Scott ordered.

"You forget Summers, we're not X-Men. So you better watch that tone." Kat laughed as she leaned back against the brick wall with her hands in her pockets.

"Please you couldn't be X-Men if you tried!" Amara boasted.

"Isn't that the fire chick Pyro warned me about?" Kat asked Remy.

"Oui Kitty-kat."

"Too bad, she would've made a nice scratching post." Kat ran her hands down the brick wall as if sharpening her nails. Suddenly they heard someone growl from above them. Remy and the others, except for Kat looked up, to see Sabertooth standing on the wall.

"Katherine!" The voice growled. Kat winced at the name, she knew her father only called her that if he was mad.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" She asked innocently.

"It's almost 11:15." He replied. "You were supposed to be home at 10:30." Victor jumped down next to her. "Gambit."

"Creed." He replied.

"Sorry for being late, got held up with some information, not to mention those losers." Kat explained.

"Who you callin' a loser?" Rogue seethed.

"Lets see now dey go by da name X-Men." Remy smiled.

"Especially if you hang around that Wolverine." Kat yawned making her father proud.

"What did you say!?" Lexi demanded.

"I think you heard me." Kat replied, she then saw who she was talking to. "Aren't you a little young to be here kid?"

Lexi unsheathed her claws. "Don't ever insult Wolverine."

Kat smiled when she saw Lexi's power. "Not my fault the guy think's he's all badass because he has claws that can cut through anything." Kat knew that she turned into a bitch whenever she talked about the guys that killed her mom.

"Want to say that to my face?" Another deep voice asked.

"Since you are here I think I just-"

"Katherine!" Her father growled in warning once again.

"I know, I know, only you fight the Wolverine." She pouted. Fallen and Fear came around front and pushed their way through the X-Men. He gave Kat a sad smile, which made her glare at him. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to hate you in a moment?"

"Cause you're usually right." He then looked back towards the X-Men. "What's going on?"

"Nothin' ya need ta worry about." Remy answered.

"Anyways, we gotta go take care of some stuff." Kat glared, but nodded at him.

"Come on Fallen, the Hun-" Fear started to say, when Fallen glared at him with red eyes.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"You'd better." She hissed. Fallen kissed her forehead and glanced back at the X-Men.

"Don't do anything I'd do." He said.

"We're taking Wanda home first. But Kat, do try not to kill anyone." Fear joked. Kat gave him a sadistic smile that showed her fangs.

"How about I start with you?" Fear hid behind a smiling Fallen. Before they walked off.

"So Cajun, mind telling us what you know about the Hunters?" Wolverine asked Remy.

"Oui, Remy minds." He replied shuffling his cards.

Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "Then I suggest you change it, bub." He was then sent back into the wall.

Everyone looked up to see Magneto glaring down at Wolverine. He then turned to Sabertooth. "Sabertooth, you have a mission to carry out."

"Just picking up my daughter."

"Very well, Gambit take her home."

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when Victor made it back to the base. He grabbed a beer when he heard a cell phone start to ring to the song, Enter Sandman. Victor turned to see Kat's cell phone on the table and picked it up. The caller id showed that it was Fear.

"Why the hell is calling her this late?" Victor growled before hitting the ignore button. He started walking towards Kat's room, when he noticed that her light was still on. He knocked lightly on the door, but she didn't answer. Victor opened the door to see Kat in bed asleep, next to her was the book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. He picked up the thick book and placed it on her bookshelf, before pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Night kitten." He whispered.

"Night Daddy." She murmured back.

Victor left the room to almost be tackled by Pyro and Fear. "What the hell are you doing here?" Victor asked. Fear gasped for air as he put his hands on his knees.

"Need Kat…Emergency." He gasped.

"Fear, what are you doing here?" Kat yawned pulling her comforter around her. She then remembered how Fear and Fallen left from the X-Factor. "Where's Fallen?"

"Before you panic-"

"Where's my boyfriend, Fear!?" She demanded, but at the same time afraid.

"Fallen is in the hospital."

R&R!


	11. Death of a Mutant

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I'm back!!**

It took about two minutes before Kat was dressed and had on her shoes. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah, but he might be asleep for a few hours." Kat let go of the breath she was unconsciously holding.

"What hospital is he in?" Kat asked them.

"Bayville Medical." Fear replied. "You want a ride?"

"What do you think?" Kat shot back.

"Wow, Kitty-Kat's got a temper." Remy mumbled coming out of his room, in only boxers.

"Back off Cajun, I'm so not in the mood for your shit!"

"Watch your mouth!" Sabertooth hissed. "Whatever your name is, go get in your car, we're leaving."

From how Sabretooth was driving it only took them a few minutes to get to the hospital. Kat basically ran to Fallen's room, with Fear and Sabretooth right behind her. Two guys were standing outside of the room, guarding it; they let Kat and Fear inside, but wouldn't let in Victor.

"He's with me." Kat called from inside.

"You're lucky, that my daughter just saved your asses." Victor told them.

Kat stopped in her tracks. There was Fallen on a hospital bed hooked up to an IV and other machines. Kat could see the bandages that were wrapped around his chest down to his waist. As Kat walked up to him, Fallen's eyes slowly opened. He looked around and smiled when he saw Kat. She kept blinking to keep from crying.

"Don't cry babe." Fallen whispered taking her hand.

"Don't you tell me not to cry, Demetri!" Kat yelled at him using Fallen's real name. "You promised me you wouldn't get hurt. Now look at you. You're in a freakin' hospital with a hole in your stomach. God, I could kill you myself!" Tears began to spill from Kat's eyes and down her cheeks. Fallen pulled her closer to him and whipped away her tears.

"Don't cry, not over me. I'm fine." Fallen tried to sit up, but winced and couldn't. He then turned to Fear. "I thought you said you wouldn't tell her!"

"Man, as much as you scare me, your girl scares me more." Fear replied. This made Kat smirk through her tears.

"So when can you leave the hospital?" Kat asked Fallen.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Good, because I hate hospitals." Kat whispered. Fallen nodded then held his tattoo in pain.

"What the hell?" Sabertooth swore as he saw Fallen's tattoo start to move.

"It's his power Daddy. Whatever he gets tattooed onto him, he can will it to come to life. That's why he has so many tattoos. Fallen, if they want out, let them out."

"Alright." Fallen's eyes turned completely red as about five dragons came from his body. One rather large black and red snake with black wings made its way around her neck.

"Hey, Shadow." Kat said as she stroked it. It then flew over to the other dragons.

"I can't tell you how much better that feels." Fallen smiled.

Kat spent most of the week end with Fallen and now it was Monday all over again. Kat had just gotten to school and was at her locker when Duncan grabbed her arm. "Didn't my father's threat get through to you?" Kat hissed.

"I'll give you one more chance go out with me." He demanded.

Kat pulled her arm out of his grasp. "No chance in hell!" She said before walking off.

"Oh, then you will regret it!" Duncan seethed.

The last bell just rang Kat walked outside to see Fallen leaning on his car. She smiled at him and hugged him. "Hey, I thought you were on bed rest." Fallen shrugged as he kissed her. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck, he then broke the kiss as he winced and back away from her. "Get your ass back to bed!"

"Only if you come with me." He smirked. Kat poked his chest causing him to bend over in pain.

"That's what I thought."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Came Duncan's voice. The whole parking lot turned to see Duncan aiming a hand gun at Fallen and Kat. Fallen's eyes widened as he pushed Kat behind him.

All the normal people ran either to their cars or back inside the school, until there was no one, but the X-Men and the Acolytes.

"You don't want to do this man." Fallen called out to Duncan.

"Oh, I really think I do. I lost one girl because she was a damn mutant, I won't lose another." Duncan said.

Fallen felt Kat's arms wrap around his hips. "Come on, man. There are plenty other chicks in the world." Fallen said trying to joke with him.

"You think this is one bit joke, I could kill you and her right here, right now!" Duncan yelled. At that moment the Acolytes took a step closer, but backed off when Duncan looked at them pulling out yet another gun. "I thought I said back the hell off! And don't even think about using your powers!"

"Ok, we'll back off, mate." Pyro said.

"Just don't hurt our comrade." Piotr begged.

"Listen to him. No one has to get hurt. We can just forget this ever happened." Fallen suggested.

Suddenly someone from behind Duncan tackled him to the ground. But as they do so, one of the guns went off. Time stood still for everyone as they watched Fallen fall backwards on to Kat. Fear and Wanda rushed out of the car to Kat's side along with the Acolytes.

"Baby, baby open your eyes please." Kat cried and she gently patted his face. Fallen opened his eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"I…I think I'm going to have to break my promise to you." He said while coughing up lots of blood.

"No, you are going to be alright." Kat insisted.

"Liar." Fallen gave her a bloody smile, before making a pained face.

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!" Kat screamed. She didn't have to look up to see members of the Dragons.

"Kat." Fallen gasped. Kat looked back down at Fallen. "Be happy, move on."

"But I love you." She cried. Fallen whipped away the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too, baby." With that said his hand dropped away from her face and his eyes closed. Kat saw his chest stop rising and heard his heart stop beating.

"Fallen! Fallen! DEMETRI!" Kat screamed in disbelief. "Come back, please come back."

Remy walked over to Jean. "Ya be da only one wit da power, so make her go ta sleep!" He ordered. "She doesn't deserve ta go t'rough dis. Nobody does."

"Make me! She should know better to get involved with gangs! So this is what she deserves." Jean replied, making the rest of the X-Men gasp, except for Scott.

"Does anyone deserve to get their heart ripped out like that? To see their lover die in front of them. He was my best friend!" Fear said walking over to them to help back up Gambit. "So I suggest you do it girl."

"Fine." Jean said. She put her hands up to her head and began to concentrate. Within a matter of seconds the sobbing Katherine fell back on to Wanda.

**One Review before I update!**


	12. Moving Out

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I'm back!!**

Remy started to walk over to Wanda when Magneto and Sabretooth landed in front of him. Magneto looked around and saw Duncan running away along with his friends. He then turned around to see Wanda crying over Fallen whom was now in a pool of blood. Sabertooth left Magneto's side as soon as he saw Remy holding Kat's blood soaked and unconscious form.

"Gambit, tell me what happened here!" Magneto demanded. Gambit began to explain everything that happened.

Magneto glared at the two guns that Duncan left behind. Using his powers he crushed the guns to the point they were useless and could do no further harm.

"X-Men, this is the future you fight for. A future where you protect the ones whom wish to kill you."

"No, we want a future where we can live in peace with humans." Jean said.

"Don't you get it?" Kat said waking up. "There will never be peace. You talk of peace between humans and mutants, but you refused to help one of your own kind, resulting in his death!" Kat's eyes began to tear up once again, but she blinked the tears away. Gambit put Kat back down on her own feet, where she walked and knelt down next to Fallen. There she kissed his forehead and then his cooling lips. "Goodbye my love." She whispered so no one could hear.

She then started to walk away and walked over to her father, where she collapsed into his arms as she started to cry once more.

It was about two months later Kat was now being homeschooled along with the rest of the Acolytes. Kat had changed from her normal self, to being withdrawn and now she barely speaks a word. For a while she had worn all black long sleeves and pants, but that changed after a talk with her father. Her hair was now down to the middle of her back

It was around noon one day when the Acolytes were called into the training room. Everyone sat down in a seat.

"Have you found him?" Kat asked emotionlessly. By him, she meant Duncan.

"No, but we're close." Mastermind answered. Kat glared and growled in annoyance, making Mastermind cower away from her.

"Kitty-Kat, stop scarin' ol' Mastermind. It ain't polite." Gambit told her.

"Enough, both of you." Magneto said coming into the room with Sabertooth.

"What do ya need boss?" Pyro asked with a grin.

"It has come to my attention that it Is too dangerous for any of you to stay with me." Magneto told them. The room suddenly became dead silent.

"But we're like a big fucked up family here, boss." Pyro said. "No one here has a home left to go to. We have nowhere else to go."

"Pyro, there's more to this then he's telling us." Kat spoke up.

"You will still be the Acolytes, but you will be under the command of Professor Xavier. Sabertooth will be with you, to act as your team commander, while I can't be." Magneto explained to them.

"You want me to go where?" Kat glared.

"You are going and will be spending time with Xavier. End of conversation." Victor told her.

"That all you wanted to tell us?" Kat asked. Magneto nodded at her. "Then, I'll go pack for hell." Kat got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm worried about her mates." Pyro told everyone.

"So are we." Piotr replied.

Kat was alone in her room listening to the song, My Immortal by Evanescence. When she started to sing along with the words.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_CHORUS:_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase-_

_Chorus_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_Chorus_

By the time the song ended, Kat was done packing. "What do you want Cajun?" Kat asked smelling his spicy scent from her bed.

Remy smirked from the doorway. "Ya be alright Kitty-Kat?"

"No." She answered honestly.

"Remy can see dat. Ya haven't bee comin' ta ya trainin' courses. Ya haven't been laughin' at Pyro's jokes at da X-Men. An ya have been stealin' Remy's vodka and his Bacardi."

"No, you see I was just saving you from all the bad things that alcohol can do to you. While, I've been drinking away all my sorrows." Kat replied turning around. There was Remy leaning against her doorway holding an empty vodka bottle, not looking too pleased.

"So Remy's guessin' dat ya healin' factor isn't as good as ya papa's?" He asked. Kat looked at him shocked, then confused.

"What are you talking about Cajun? I don't have a healing factor." Kat told him.

"Really? Den after all of our trainin' sessions why do ya always walk away wit'out a bruise?" Remy questioned.

"Maybe someone is afraid to get a good hit in, because he's afraid of her father." Kat shot back, clearly not liking where he was going.

"Remy highly doubts dat chere." He tossed the bottle into Kat's trash can and calmly walked towards her. "Look lets jus cut all da bullshit, ok. Like da Sabertooth an ya, Remy has very good eye sight. An on more den one occasion Remy saw ya wrists heal da cuts. So ya either answer ta me or ya answer ta Magneto an ya papa."

Kat took in a deep breath and then let it go, before looking back at him. "What do you want Cajun?"

Remy pulled Kat so she was right up against his body. He then wrapped his arms around her hips. Kat's breathing came to a stop, since she had no clue what he was going to do. "What are you doing?" Kat whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Wouldn't ya like ta know." Was his simple reply. After a few seconds Kat heard her felt her wallet slip out of her back pocket. She then heard it open and then felt it back in her pocket.

"What the? You?"

"What did ya t'ink Remy was gonna do?" Remy asked with a smirk.

"How the hell should I know?" Kat retorted. Remy simply turned and walked out of the room.

Once he was back in his room Remy opened the window and charged the razor blade in his hand. He then threw it out the window as it was about to blow up.

**One Review before I update!**

**Hey, everyone guess what. Its August 27, 2008 meaning its my 18****th**** birthday!!**


	13. First Mission With the XMen

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I'm back!!!!**

Two hours later the Acolytes found themselves face to face with the great Charles Xavier. "As you know you have been sent-"

"We already know this part mate. If you would be so kind to send us to our rooms." Pyro asked.

"As you wish. John, you will be sharing a room with Bobby; Pitor with Ray; Remy with Scott; Kat with Jean." Xavier said.

"WHAT!?" Remy and Kat said standing up.

"Can't I share a room with Ray, I've known him since middle school." Kat suggested.

"Can't Remy have his own place?" Remy asked.

"Katherine, I hardly think that your father would allow you to share a room with a teenage boy." Professor Xavier told her. Victor nodded in agreement with him. Kat in turn slumped back in her chair.

Knock, Knock

"Yes, you all may come in." Xavier said. The door opened an in came most of the senior X-Men.

"Professor, you can't like be serious." Kitty whined.

"Unfortunately, he is." Kat and Pyro said at the same time.

"But Professor-"

"That's enough! Now Jean, Scott, Bobby, and Ray please show them to their rooms." Professor ordered. The teens picked up their bags and walked after their new roommates.

It was the next day all the X-Men, plus Victor, were in the kitchen having breakfast. When Pyro walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of orange sweat pants with yellow flames. He was carrying a basket full of dirty clothes.

"There you are! In here mates!" Pyro bellowed. Soon the rest of the Acolytes came in. Remy was the second one in, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants with cards on them that was low on his hips and he was also carrying a basket full of clothes. Pitor was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a white muscle shirt and holding two baskets. Finally, Kat came in wearing a black sports bra with a pair of grey sweat pants not holding anything.

"Really Pitor I can carry my own basket. I mean, why have super strength and not use it." Kat smiled kindly not paying attention to all the male, teen, X-Men that were staring at her body. But he calmly shook his head no and held her basket of clothes out of her reach.

"It be alright, let Pitor be a gentleman, ok Kitty-Kat?" Remy said smirking as he looked at all the girls gawking at his well toned body.

Victor could now smell the lust in the room. Mainly, from the guys looking at his daughter and let out a warning growl, which also got the Acolytes attention. "Why aren't you all dressed?" Victor asked mainly looking at Kat.

"Laundry day." Kat replied glaring at the males, besides Ray and Jamie.

"Oui, Professor if ya wouldn't mind tellin' us where da laundry room be? We will be on our way." Remy asked.

"Down that hall and to the left." Professor Xavier told them. They all nodded and walked out of the room.

It was later in the day, when the teen Acolytes were having a meeting in the Danger Room. They were all fully dressed now.

"So Cajun, how's rooming with one eye?" Kat asked him.

"Mon dieu, don't get ol' Remy started. Remy t'inks Scotty listens ta da Backstreet Boys." Remy replied.

"Oy, at least you don't have to live with Iceboy." Pyro hissed as his eyes narrowed.

"The name is Iceman!" Bobby seethed looking down at Pyro from the command room.

"So got any ideas to make them want to leave?" Jean asked Scott and the rest of the X-Men. Everyone started to talk at the same time.

"HOLD IT!" Bobby yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, Bobby?" Scott asked annoyed.

"I have an idea." He then started to type in codes and commands into the computer.

"Red knows that I have a sensitive nose and yet she sprays so much of that damn perfume around—what's that sound?" Kat said. It was the sound of gears sifting. Suddenly stun guns came out of the walls and started blasting at them.

"Well dis should be fun, non?" Remy smirked as he shuffled his cards, before sending a card at three of the stun guns and blowing them up.

Pyro opened his lighter and melted the control cameras.

Colossus turned into his metal self and smashed an oncoming robot.

Pounce fell on all fours as she morphed into a black panther and took down two robots. She turned back to normal just as a hole opened up benighted her, but she quickly jumped out of it.

Within twenty minutes the Acolytes beat the Danger Room.

"Hey, what happened?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, where did they go?" Jean asked.

"We're right here." Pyro said glaring at them from behind.

The X-Men turned around to see the teen Acolytes behind them glaring, except for Kat whom was smirking.

"You know I must say thank you for that little work out. If that's the best you can do…well, that's just sad. Come on guys." Kat said before she left the room she turned around again. "Oh and next time you do something like that…I'll kill you."

It was well into the night when Professor Xavier's phone started to ring. He turned the light on and picked it up. "Hello this is Charles Xavier." He answered.

"Please, I…I need your help-Father." Then the phone went dead. Xavier's eyes widened. He picked up the phone and immediately called his ex-wife, Gabriell Haller, who filled him in on what was happening.

The following morning everyone was at breakfast. Professor Xavier was explaining what happened earlier in the morning. "And that is why I want Ororo, Scott, Jean, Remy and Kat to go with me, to help me find my kidnapped son."

"Of course we'll go with you Professor." Scott told Xavier. The professor then turned to Remy and Kat.

"Remy, Kat?"

"As long as red an one eye don't get in our way…we won't have any problems." Remy told him. Kat nodded in agreement, before walking out of the room. "We'll meet you in the jet."

"So what do you think?" Kat asked.

"Remy don't know, but he knows one t'ing. Kidnappings never go as planned." He told her as he opened her door for her and Kat walked in and closed the door. Remy then went to his room and put on his combat outfit.

Kat came out wearing a black long sleeved shirt that stopped at her navel and a pair of black leather pants that had slits up the sides and a pair of black combat boots. Around her neck was a spiked choker that Fallen used to wear.

When Remy came out of his room wearing his combat outfit. The both of them made their way down to the X-Jet, to see Scott and Jean glaring at them, Storm preparing the jet and Xavier arguing on a cell phone. They were half way there and the Professor was still on the phone.

"This is way too weird. The professor has an ex-wife that we don't even know about." Scott said.

Kat rolled her eyes at him. "You don't expect the man to tell you everything about his life."

"Or do dey?" Remy asked.

"Why don't you check to see how Kitty is doing?" Ororo suggested. Scott and Jean gave her an apologetic look before doing just that.

It was a few minutes later and Scott and Jean still pressed the subject of Xavier's ex-wife. Xavier sighed giving into them.

"Alright, I shall tell you-" Xavier started before he was cut off.

"Ya don't have ta explain. Tis ya life, not theirs." Remy said. Xavier nodded and thanked Remy before continuing.

After another few hours Ororo landed the jet by now it was night time. They walked up to mansion where Xavier rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a woman with brown hair.

"Charles thank you for-"

"Have you heard from the police? Have there been any new developments?" He asked as he went inside.

"I am Ororo Monroe. This is Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kat Creed, and Remy LeBeau. We work with the professor. Don't worry we will find your son." She said with a warm smile.

"I'm going to need a complete list of David's friends and places where he hangs out." Xavier told Gabriell.

"We just moved here. David doesn't have any friends; he mostly just stays in his room." Gabriell cried.

There was a lot of tension in the room. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Remy cleared his throat. "Why don't we go check out da man's room?" Remy suggested. The rest of the teens nodded their heads and left to go to David's room while Charles and Gabriell talked.

No one noticed a person in the bushes outside of the mansion. He had longish blond hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a white button down shirt, the first couple buttons undone, with a black vest and black pants with combat boots. Around his neck was a black and silver studded chocker. He glared at Gabriell and Xavier. He then noticed a light come on in the house. The teen then saw Scott and Jean were going through David's stuff. Kat was currently in the form of a wolf, but then changed back in front of the window.

"Well, hello. Who are yea?" He said with a Scottish accent.

"Man, remind me to never disappear. I'd hate having strangers go through my stuff." Scott said in the room as he picked up a snow globe.

"Why, you got something to hide?" Jean asked with a smile.

Kat looked at Remy whom was shuffling his cards. "One day you need to teach me how you do that." Kat told him.

"Anytime, mon chere."

"You do know that if we had the rest of the team here, we would've already found this guy, right?" Kat told Remy. Remy sighed as he nodded.

"But hey, whatcha gonna do?" Remy said. Kat heard the door open and looked to see a little boy.

"Hi, what's your name?" Kat asked before he ran away. "Wait, we won't hurt you."

"Now what?" Scott questioned.

"There was a boy." She and Jean answered at the same time. Next in the room was Gabriell.

"That was Ian. David found him living on the streets."

**One Review before I update!**


End file.
